To Melt with You
by moonandwinter
Summary: When Elsa begins to feel confined in her duties, she looks for freedom. But what she finds is a broken Hans and a world of new experiences that will make them both question who they are and who they want to be. With one night of a life our death decision they may find that together, they can melt.. [Elsa/Hans]
1. Chapter 1

I'm a new author so bare with me. I dont own these characters or places but I hope you enjoy them anyways.

* * *

Sometimes the cold takes her. She lets its icy fingers trail down her bare arms and seep into her soul. The Ice Queen, although now free from her fear, finds these times hard in their own way. Her mood sinks with the room's temperature. It was the way her life had always been, closed off to the world. Coldness and quietness.

Small delicate snowflakes hover in place around her, suspended by her need of stillness. Far off in the gardens of Arendelle, Elsa hears her sisters laugh, followed by the low rumble of Kristoff's chuckle. Her sister is happy. The young girl had found love, lived through the death of a frozen heart and had rescued Elsa from herself. But even with this, Elsa wants nothing more than to keep time still, to not move forward to the empty hopelessness of what she must do. The intricate flakes begin to vibrate with her emotion. The cold knows her. The only companion she's ever had.

In life one has choices. While her fate had never been her own to chose, she was damned if she was going to let her new-found freedom slip away.

Sighing, she moves away from the balcony, closing the beautifully carved wood doors inlaid with colorful glass. The clear panels covered in a thin frost, despite the warm autumn evening.

She's going to ask something of her dearest sister. Something she never thought she could do. Elsa had to control her emotions once again, as she squared her shoulders and braced her heart. It's for the best. For everyone.

_*4 weeks previous*_

"Are you sure that is the wisest course?" Elsa hedges. Her advisors fall over themselves to reassure her that she would come to no harm. They still worry about Hans. She's sees the glances they shoot one another. They misinterpret her unease as fear.

_Damned men_. A sigh escapes her lips. She can feel the headache beginning to gather, right behind her striking blue eyes.

"Gentlemen, please. I have no fear of Hans. I am not without defenses." The last part was bit out with more venom than she meant. But the men seemed to ignore it, instead nodding in agreement. They all enjoyed having a Queen with powers such as hers. Elsa reminded herself that they had only known about her true self for no more than two months. She knew that with summer ending and the fall merchant season upon them, the kingdom of Arendelle had to prepare as the busiest trading port this side of Europe. Which is why this meeting was called by her father's right hand man, Geoff. Now her own personal advisor. He seemed to barely meet her eyes these days. She knew he was hurt by the secret never told to him. But her parents were strict in that regard. In most ways.

Dragging herself away from such thoughts, she interrupted the babble of men planning with a single, well placed cough. All eyes focused on her. Placing two graceful hands on the wooden table she pushed herself up. Standing in front of this group, those who were chosen to help the Queen rule her kingdom, had come to this meeting to find her a husband. It wasn't said outright, but the plans for balls and travels, right before the busiest season, was clear enough. The idea was laughable is they weren't right.

"It seems as though we have more to discuss. Setting the ports to rights, seeing to the contracts with our new partners, among other things..." She managed to catch the eyes of them all. She hoped she looked powerful and in command. Rather opposite of what she truly felt. An icy knot of turmoil twisting her gut. "I will see you in two days from now. We will go over what needs to be done. Geoff," Her eyes flit to his aging face. Ashen skin covers a strong jaw and what was once a handsome face. He averts his eyes with the pretense of organizing his papers. Elsa continues, hoping she hides the exacerbation from her voice. "Geoff, will you please make a list detailing all the necessary topics for our next meeting. From there we will split to subtopics."

He glances her way with a look of surprise. "Of course, Your Highness." He mumbles. His face is downturned again, busy writing in his ancient ledger.

As they filter out of the room conversing with themselves, Elsa had a moment to reflect on their "secret" mission. She needed an heir. She needed a husband. But no man in his right mind would accept her for a wife.

*Not far to the south*

He must be out of his mind. He's gone mad for sure. At least it beats being hanged. Or worse. Put into service of the church. The handsome man shudders at the thought. No. He doesn't have a plan; not yet, but with his newly gained freedom, he's going to take care of some left off business first. He will find his Ice Queen.

With that determination guiding him, he lifts his ginger-brown head to the moon and starts north.

* * *

So this chapter is very short but I needed it to be. I have big plans and I hope you take time to read through the rest of what I have posted. I'm super excited to write this. Please, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Thanks to those who reviewed. I've got lots I'm going to post here and there. Advice would rock since this is my very first Fanfic. Now, I don't own these characters or places. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with them though.

* * *

Elsa had put off talking to her sister once she entered the garden. Her gown rustling slightly as her feet silently carried her away from the private scene she almost interrupted. Her sister, that silly girl, was practically on top of Kristoff. Their hands moving over each other in ways Elsa knew she'd never experience. Pants and murmured words drifted towards the retreating Queen. She'd have to talk to that Kristoff in the morning. He'll need to wed Anna and soon by the looks of their play. She knew he was an honorable man. She also knew he didn't think he was worthy to be with Anna. Something he'll have to learn is that if it's what her baby sister wants, she'll get it.

A small smile creeps onto her lips as she slides through the servant's door and into the halls. She knows the secret passages, the right corridors. She traveled them as a child to sneak about the castle. To do anything to get out of her prison. With feet lighter than feathers she tiptoed down a well-worn service hall. It was one for maids and helpers to go about their business while not being seen. At this time of night it was blessedly empty. She followed it past dozen of doors and halls leading off to other parts of the castle. She had made up her mind. She needed a walk. Perhaps up the mountain a bit, to let loose some of her pent up anxiety. Build a world of ice for her to sleep in tonight. That would be just the thing to cheer her up.

As she reached the very end of the hall a door behind her opened with surprising force. Elsa had only enough time to flatten against the wall and pray that she'd not be seen in the darkness. Stumbling through the hall were the stable boys, both nearly her own age now that she thought of it. But what surprised her was the reason for their flailing. The men were in a most erotic embrace. The blond, his name was Lukas she thought, he was pushing the other smaller man face first against the wall, grinding his hip against the man's backside. Lukas held the others head at such an angle so that he could still kiss him. And kiss he did. It was enough to make Elsa gasp.

Both men whip around, shocked and shamed faces catching sight of the Queen. The looked as if they were facing a firing squad. Elsa knew that in many places around the world they very well may have been. But not here, not with her as queen. Thinking quickly she was already planning.

Before they could start their pleas, Elsa held up her delicate hand. Her whisper was soft, "Don't fear me. I'll not have you hanged for matters of love and lust." The men looked confused and relieved. She laughs slightly.

"I'll tell no one I saw you if you do the same for me. I wish to be alone tonight. And it's clear you do not." She winks at the now blushing men. She felt bold. She could feel the night and the freedom calling her. They nod and smile in a charming way that makes Elsa wish she had that sort of connection. Both, boys who have grown in Arendale, look at their queen with new respect and hope. She looks back in understanding. Let them love. With a finger to her lips she backs away from them and vanishes out of the castle and into the night.

*Hans*

He would have had this all planned. Normally he would be controlled and ten steps ahead. However, ever since his unsuccessful trip to Arendale last summer, he seemed to have lost his ability to think. He just ran. The first opportunity he saw, he lifted his arm against his own men, and ran. He scoffed at himself. _His own men. Not anymore. They all thought me a traitor._

But he wasn't really. He never set out to kill anyone. It just sort of, presented itself as a means to an end. And even then, he never wanted it to be either of those women. He stopped stumbling through the thickly covered forest just east of Arendale. He had followed the moon for nearly four weeks. He slept during the day when people would be scurrying about, looking for him. He knew though. As the youngest brother he was prone to cruel pranks and even crueler brothers looking to take their anger out. He learned long ago where to hide and when to strike.

But here in the wild, he lifted his head and felt the breeze. Normally mild this time of year as the leaves begin to slowly change, this wind carried a cool undertone. One you had to be looking for to fine. He closed his long-lashed eyes to it and simply felt, hands splayed slightly. Yes, there. There's an icy whip to it. One that tickles the nose. Sends a single small shiver down his spine. There you are My Queen; he thinks with spite, not daring to speak the worlds aloud least she hears. She may be close, or so very far. But He'll find her. The problem is what was he going to do once he did. God, he just needed his mind back. Needed to know he was Prince Hans, and not some no-named criminal. He scratched his face, the ginger prickles rough under his skin. He looked like one. His clothes soiled from weeks of walking, hunting with only his knowledge of traps and a small hand-blade he lifted off his guard. There was blood on his once fine vest.

It didn't matter. He never really did. He just wanted, wanted… God, He didn't even know. But he knew where to go to fix things. Go back to where, or who, it all began.

* * *

Ok. So you read, now please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? needs work? I'll be posting often but at odd intervals so you know, be patient.

Thanks guys! -MoonandWinter


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters in 24 hours. I know, I know. I've got a fire lit under me. I hope that's no problem?

I don't own these characters but I sure do like playing with them.

* * *

After being hidden away like a horrible secret, Elsa positively reveled using her powers. The tingling chill that courses through her veins, flowing to the tips of her fingers. With a single thought she could create, build a while new world. A home for only her. Such power used to scare her, made her shun the way her body vibrated with icy anticipation. It was freeing.

She perched herself on the edge of an open balcony. Her bare feet dangling down over the valley. Elsa knew the ice would hold. After all, it was a part of her. It was the only thing that chased away her darkness, the deep depressiveness and accompanied her throughout life. It made her feel free.

Freedom. What a cruel thing. Even now, amongst her frozen walls, she felt the pull of responsibility. Her duty would never really let her be free. A crack resounded through the small building she created. The crystal-like floor beneath her had a fissure running through it, and although this shelter was smaller and more modest than her previous creation, it worried her none the less. She's sighs against her worries. She'll think no more of them tonight.

And yet as she stared at the half moon, with it shinning down happy silver rays upon the newly snow covered land, she felt the loneliness sink in like a bitter breath. She should be used to this; she should be enjoying the cold and ice.

A tear fell, hot against her strikingly pale skin. How strange that her blood and tears run hot when she could only give out cold. More tears. They fell down her breasts, barely covered by her frost created gown. The thing she refuses to give up, even as it's seen as indecent. A sob she didn't know she held escaped her dusky lips. The single sound echoed into a million, coming back to ears as a ghost of itself. Perhaps that's all she'll ever be.

He heard the sound bounce past him. Did he imagine it? His mind was not what it used to be, but he also hadn't been able to catch any rabbit in two days. He's only had what little berries he knew were safe to eat. It very well might be hunger and exhaustion that played with his brain. But when he heard a second sob, and a third, he knew he was close to someone, a woman.

Slowly he crested a pine covered hill. The sight before him set his blood on fire. It was her. Even from this distance, he knew the white haired Queen sat perched on the edge of her small fortress. It was less than half the size of the majestic ice castle he remembered.

Despite himself, he had been thoroughly impressed. Even now, he felt a small measure of appreciation at her skill. Catching himself, he shoved such thoughts aside. He'd need to be cold, thoughtful, and in control. But still, that niggling voice in the back of his head begged the question, but what will you do? You can't fight her; can't kill her. What will you do?

He shook his head with enough force to knock the voice clear out, but it stayed, a part of him. That self-doubt that followed him through his whole life. Running long fingers through his thick dirty hair, he closed his eyes and willed the voice away. Breath_. Ok, step one. Circle the structure. Make sure she has no guards, both human and snow_.

So, with a task in mind, he set to work. Making sure he stayed in the shadows, he lightly traveled just outside of her magically created snowland. His booted feet trailed over lush grass with pine needles littering around the base of their mother trees, yet two steps forward and he'd be on fresh white powder. His Queen could do such magic. He envied her. He hated her. He respected her.

_Damn it, keep on track_. Light feet circled her palace. It didn't take long. She built it in a small valley, hidden from the village and castle by high hills, not quite mountains. _She was hiding_, he thought with pleasure. He knew now was not the time to strike. He'd wait until she showed her weakness.

No guards. She wanted to be alone. He was calculating and it felt good to think again. To form a plan, even if it was only short-sighted. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Yes, he'll wait.

Elsa knew it was almost dawn. She knew her responsibility was calling her, demanding her to answer questions, and plan parties, and to do many other tedious things. Looking up to the fading stars, she wished that one day, she could truly be free. It was this wish that she held close to her heart as she travelled through the path she marked, back to her home. But she'd come here again. Tomorrow night perhaps. She will sneak away again. Bring with her some supplies. She will build up her little palace. After all, she wasn't going to be Queen for much longer. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed herself up and raised her hands. Feeling the vibrations and icy tendrils caress her forearms, running through her fingertips, she moved her hands this way and that, watching as a grand staircase formed before her. She treaded with bare feet as each new step was created.

So tomorrow she'll come back, and tomorrow she'll try something new, as she often does when she can find the time. A small smile lifts her lips.

* * *

Review me please! Right there. Right down there. You see it? Yea just write anything. Was this good? Bad? Want to see something?

Thanks! -MoonandWinter


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This one is long! I will be getting to the real fun in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

I dont own them, but I like to play with these character!

* * *

With the new day shining bright throughout Arendalle, Elsa began her daily rituals. As she had spent many years inside her room and it became full of things necessary for her morning care. She smoothed a hand down her slim body, effectively removing her self-made nightgown. Her magic came in handy now, rather than being her curse. Even though the thin covering was made of woven frost, she felt warmth from it. Strange how it shouldn't work, but does.

She stood and looked long and hard into her full length mirror across from her bed. A woman whose body was tall and curvy and beautiful stared back. On the outside, with pale delicate skin and gentle dips and lines that sculpt her, she was the picture of perfection. But the woman outside the mirror only saw the blue veins running across the body, like frost on water. She saw only how her lips were not ripe red, but shadowed dusk. Her nipples looked bruised in their soft purple shade. The curls between her too long legs were only slightly darker than that on her head. No man would look at her with lust in his eyes. She could not see past the cold. The inside of her. It saddened The Queen that she'll only know the kiss of ice and not the heat of a man's touch. She was a woman after all. She craved touch too, maybe even more so. But she was different. And different meant a thing not to be loved.

Dragging herself out of the morose thoughts that seem to accompany her, Elsa worked to create her beautiful gown of ice and frost. It fit her so snug, giving her confidence when she lacked it. With her winter-blond hair braided and lose to the side, she set off for her first order of business.

She found Kristoff with his sleigh, as usual. He had scratched it on his last journey to the mountain and was busy filling and shaving it down. He took his job seriously even though the kingdom would never suffer from lack of ice. Her small half smile rested on her lips as she leaned her shoulder against the stable door. Sven, whom Elsa liked very much, slept lazily in his booth while the tall sunny-blond man began humming a song. She knew it was one he hummed when he thought of Anna.

He loved her. That much was so very clear. With a delicate cough, she got his attention. He raised his head and upon seeing Elsa, stood. As a loyal servant would, he bowed and mumbled a deep, _Your Highness_. As a friend, he then walked over and hugged her. He was warm and bulky. His smile huge and slightly goofy as Elsa hugged back. She was new to this; new to the physical, but she enjoyed it. Especially since she knew this man was to be her brother soon. Holding him at arm's length, she looked him in his warm eyes.

"Now Kristoff, I've got a very long day in front of me so I'll make this brief." He tensed. She felt his muscles tighten under her small hands as his eyes looked both confused and frightened. He thought she was going to ask him to leave Anna. It was clear on his face. The very thought made her chuckle. No, Anna was her own woman. She made her choice, and that choice was Kristoff. Even with their only have known each other mere months, Elsa saw his heart, knew it was true and noble.

With him still tense, Elsa calmly smiled at him, dropping her arm. Her hands came together in front of her as she often did when she had something on her mind.

"My sister loves you." he smiled, but it dropped again as he looked at Elsa. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, she trudged forward. "I'd like to know how you feel, what your intentions are, and please be honest. I'll know if you're not."

He raised an arm above his head to scratch at his neck. He did this when he was uncomfortable. With a well-placed raised eyebrow, he began to pour it out, almost too fast for Elsa to hear.

"I love her. Never thought I would, but she's awesome. And funny. I love her unlike anything before and I wanted to save up some money and buy us a place. But-but... I'd marry her first, cause you know, have you do that." He looked horrified. "Not have to as in not _want_ to. I mean I want to, really want to. I want her as my wife. Mine." He whispers this last part.

The whole speech lasted seconds but it was everything she needed to hear. As she nodded with a satisfied smile, he looked at her with so much seriousness, it shocked her. He held out his hands, splayed, palms up, and spoke strong and clear, "Queen Elsa. May I ask your permission to ask Anna to be my wife?" She eyed him carefully. He worded so to give Anna a choice. Yes, he was the one. "You, Kristoff, are meant to be hers and she yours. Yes. You may ask her." He howled and jumped and embraced her tightly. He smelled of straw and earth and man. Her Anna was indeed a lucky woman.

As they left the stable a familiar body raced up the path. He had a small cloud above his snowy head that followed him.

"Hello Olaf." Elsa cooed. She loved this little creature. Almost like a child. "Do you know where our Anna is?"

"Yea, why?" He asked. It was his favorite game, and Kristoff's most hated. The big blond grumbled under his breath about annoying snowmen as he went back to finish his work and his plan on asking Anna.

"Oh Olaf. I just need to find her. Is she still in bed?" She knew the little snowman rarely left Anna's side and only to find Kristoff or herself. He had taken it upon himself to be her sister's protector.

"Yea, she's asleep. I'm coming to see if Kristoff will go wake her up. She likes to see his face first, I think." He smiled anyway. He was, indeed, a love expert.

Elsa chuckled and glided past him and down to the stone walk. Her sister sleeps late only because she's up most nights with Kristoff. In the library, teaching him to read, in the garden kissing under the moon, in the kitchen sneaking chocolates. It would make her bitter if she wasn't so happy for Anna to have found someone to love. And she was truly happy for her. Anna will make a great wife. And a great Queen.

It was evening when Anna burst through the study doors as if he gown was on fire. It was not her dress, but rather her face that alight. Her eyes shined with untold joy. Elsa knew then Kristoff had asked her for her hand. And Anna accepted. The Queen stood and embraced her sweet sister. They held tight for what seemed like hours sharing her joy.

When they pulled away, still holding arms Anna let spill the details. Kristoff had taken her through the woods and up to her favorite waterfall. He had his troll family cover the land in moss and flowers just for Anna. She was laughing. "Oh Elsa, you should have seen gifs face. He went almost purple! I thought he'd swallowed a rotten fruit!" Their peals of laughter rang throughout the castle. Elsa gazed upon her best friend, her only family. She would tell Anna about her hidden home in the hills. She would, however wait to tell her what she had planned for her and Kristoff.

"Anna, I'm so happy for you. And this one, "she paused with a raised eyebrow, a slight reminder. "Is worthy of your love. Now, I've got a secret for you. Promise not to tell a soul other than Kristoff?" She knew Anna couldn't keep anything from him even if she tried.

"Of course!" She squealed in delight, finally being on the inside of a secret. She nodded with force and pinched her lips as if to say her lips are sealed. The older sister smiled wide, a rare sight.

"I'm going to spend my nights in the hills, just east of here. Only an hour's walk. I've built a little place. I need some time away from all of this." She waved her hand dramatically. "Even if it's just at night. Will you help me?"

Anna looked confused, which only emphasized her adorably freckled face. "Anything you need, Elsa!"

"Just, if anyone was to look for me at night, for whatever reason, tell them I'm ill, or-I've stepped out. Just, anything really. I don't want anyone to know about my new place." She looked to see if Anna was keeping up. "I'm going to keep it hidden with a frosty mist, the kind that comes off the water during fall." The redheaded beauty nodded finding the plan exciting. Elsa knew her sister liked when they broke the rules. Their shared rebellious nature a gift from their mother. After all plans were made while Anna helped Elsa pack things, they agreed to have Kristoff deliver her. Tonight with the heavier things. Her sister glowed as she kissed Elsa on the cheek and as fast as she arrived, she was out the door to find her man.

Elsa looked about at the small things but she knew she wanted one more item. A rather large one though. With Kristoff and Anna readying the sleigh, she knew she'd need just a little bit of help. Some men to lift. Two men, in fact. Two stable boys. She smiled wide and set off to find her boys.

The man who sought to find the Queen slowly climbed her tower of ice. It wasn't quite nightfall, though the sun was below the hills top. He would hide and wait. Then he will strike.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like, dont like, want chaged. I live for you all!

Thanks -MoonandWinter


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. Finally I have their confrontation. Just, dont hate me. This is a love story after all..

* * *

Elsa had no trouble getting the stable boys to help her. They were kind and sweet. It helped that they shared a secret. She knew everyone wants to be a part of something naughty sometimes. Elsa watched as they silently and quickly hefted the copper tub through the maid's hall. She had asked Anna to cause a distraction so that we would not be interrupted. She hadn't counted on Anna bringing Sven into the Ball room and parading him around as the maids and servants scurried to clean the muddy prints off the grand floor. Her sister was wonderfully incorrigible. As fast as their feet moved the men hauled the tub down the long stone bridge that connected Arendelle with the rest of land. She watched from far behind as the night guard's question the men, but they were ready and had a written note from the Queen herself. The tub was to be taken and shinned, and the furs to be mended as they were torn. The guard looked at her seal and waved the men through. A sigh of relief escaped her. It was all coming together. She knew a different way to the stables; one that only the Royals knew. It was a long and narrow trek down the steep mountain path, hidden among high trees and lush winter bushes. She lifted her gown and silently ran to catch up to her friends.

She joined the men as they helped lift and clasp the tub to Kristoff's sleigh. Anna appeared in the stables door. She looked utterly too happy. Havoc was her specialty is seemed. The guards never troubled Anna and didn't bother to ask about the small bags she and Kristoff had as they exited the castle walls. She was almost there.

Elsa turned and winked at the men, giving them the silent thank you. They, in turn, bowed and disappeared through the doors. Night was now fully there and Elsa was full of giddy excitement. It was such small thing, to want her own secret place, but it was hers. And she loved it already.

She would be back in the morning. But the night was calling her. And she could enjoy her own piece of freedom.

He watched as the sleigh approached from his post right outside of great pines. Hans knew it was her. The bitch brought her sister and that huge oaf. Perhaps he was wrong; maybe she didn't want to be alone. He watched them unload some large bags while the giant hefted a strange shape upon his shoulders and the women squealed. _It looked like a damned bear_! His anxiety grew as the heathen climbed the ice steps and disappeared into the small palace. The women outside hugged and laugh. _Curious. _Anna climbed back into the sleigh. She was leaving?

Hans watched the giant climb back down the grand stairs and hug the Queen. Such familiar behavior. Maybe he was her lover? The idea made him boil. But as he watched, the princess Anna wrapped her arms around the giant and kissed him with startling passion. _Ah, so it's like that. She must still be desperate for love to find in it that thing._

But she didn't matter anymore. Only The Queen did. The couple waved as they left her standing on the edge of her snowy land. He could confront her. Right now, he could try and cut her. Could he? He didn't know anymore. Instead he watched her. She opened her long graceful arm wide as if to embrace the world. Her eyes closed and brows slightly pinched. She was concentrating. Even from this distance he could see that in the moons light. The moon seemed to shine only for her.

Her hands were moving in small circles, bringing little wisps of snow up. Her brows came closer together. What a sight she made. He was watching so intently that he didn't notice the cold fog that was begging to rise around him. When she started to become engulfed in it, he finally jumped, as if awoken from a deep sleep. She was doing this. She was creating a cold fog that was beginning to hide her palace. Clever woman. She wanted to be alone. Well, too bad he didn't.

She had done it! A fine mist concealed her against the world. Her own little home. She nearly ran up the stairs, leaving her feet bare as was her guilty pleasure. To her, nothing was like the feel of her ice on her feet. It was magic to be sure, because to her it felt like how some would describe warm sand.

This little rebellion, this bit of freedom was making her light headed. So much so that she didn't hear the steps following her into her palace and into her main room. The room which would serve as her bedroom, washroom, and living space. She did however, hear her ice doors close. She whipped around, eyes frantic, only to see the closed doors. It was from the corner of her she saw movement and before she could move her hands they were above her head, held in steel grip. The other hand shoved her forward onto her knees.

A deep laugh echoed against the walls. She knew him. Knew that timbre. It haunted her some nights, and although she couldn't see his face she knew.

"Hans." She spat. The venom in that single word would fall a lesser man. But not him. She began to struggle and free her hands but stopped when she felt the cold thin metal rub against the inside of her wrists.

She expected to feel the blade at her neck, but here, the blade scared her. She stilled, waiting.

"I'm not here to kill you." He hummed. Although he seemed as surprised as she was. "I'm here for you to help me. And in order to do that I need you NOT to kill me."

Her laugh was humorless. "Kill you? I'm no monster. I'm not like you." Her fear was making her bold. She needed to control herself if she wanted to make it out of this madman's hands. He said he didn't want to kill her but if there was one thing she knew about Hans, it was that he was a liar and manipulator.

"I'm not a monster! I was a man trying to make my life work." He barked. The echo came back just as harsh. He spoke quietly, as if speaking to himself, "I never intended to kill anyone. I only wanted a place of my own."

Even as he held her hands, the tools of her powers, in a grip against a blade, she felt the stirrings of pity. Isn't that what she wanted? A place of her own? _NO! No, he was manipulating her. Well, let's see how he likes it. _

"Hans," she whispers. She's not quite sure how one goes about this. "I'm sorry. Tell me what you want and I'll do what I can." She hoped he'd free her hands. Once he did, he'd be done for. "My magic is strong. I can help." She says softly. _Oh please, oh please!_

"Elsa," he choked. He sounded broken. "I can't even think anymore. I don't know who I am. What I'm supposed to do! I was a prince! There was an order and I had plans, but now-," his voice was rising with his agitation. "Now I can't even think of what to say next! Fix me damnit! You were the one who broke me!" He pushed her hands away from him as if burned.

Elsa whirled around already throwing arrows of ice towards him.

And then all was silent as her eyes widened to the view in front of her. He was indeed a broken man. He was covered in filth and had the facial growth of a sailor. His green and golden eyes wide with surprise and acceptance. Her gaze traveled down, afraid to see the state of his clothes, but stopped when she saw the red.

The stain was growing larger even as she stared open mouthed, at Hans' chest. One of her arrows was protruding from the right side of his chest. His sticky life's blood seeped through his grime covered vest. Her eyes darted up again to find him staring at her with resignation.

"Ok." Was all he whispered as his body crumbled to the floor. She watched in horror, frozen to the spot, as an even bigger puddle began to form. Her arrow had melted away and left a hole for the blood to run freely.

Her would-be killer lay dying in front of her. She could just let him die. Perhaps that would be the wisest choice.

* * *

*whispers* Please dont hate me. Reviews please!

-MoonandWinter


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the cliffhanger there. But I think it was needed. ;)

I dont own the characters. But I will do fun things with them

* * *

Life is about choices. The things we chose will alter not only our destiny, but that of those who we surround ourselves with. So with this in mind, the Queen chose to try and save the broken prince. Try being key. Hans lay bleeding, already gone white, on her crystalline floor. The smell of metal drafted up as she bent down, causing her to gag. She had never seen so much blood. But she was in control, she had to be. She inhaled through her mouth and set to work. Feeling the cold fingers of magic course through her arms and down her hands, she worked to lift soft snow around him. When he was lying flat on his back, and with as little jostling as possible, Elsa solidified the snow, leaving only a layer for softness.

Not having any knowledge of wounds made no difference as she pressed hard the torn flesh. Her eyes flitting to Hans' pale face, hoping, or maybe fearing, to see signs of life. His eyes fluttered but never opened as he grunted softly. She was hurting him. _Oh, god, oh, god! I didn't want this!_

"Think, Elsa." She whispered harshly to herself. Speaking out loud always helped clear her mind to focus on her task. A trait taught to her by her father all those years ago. "Stop the blood. Wrap it tight. Start a fire." Good. Setting tasks will help. Step by step.

She used a heavy block of ice to press down on the wound as she sprinted to her small horde of supplies. She found her old, but favorite cotton chemise at the bottom of a large bag. "This will have to do." She sighed. Her body and hands moved with fluid motions as she set about tearing the cloth into long strips. It was at this point she noticed the Prince was shivering. _The ice! Damn it! _She should have thought better.

Standing next to the dying man, she rung her hands together. There was no way around it. She'll have to take most, if not all, of his clothes off.

"Coat, vest, shirt." Right. Those first.

With shaking hands, she removed the heavy block of ice, but as soon as she did, the blood began to pool. At least it wasn't fast flowing as it hand been. Maybe that wasn't a good thing though. Her fear was gnawing at her, forcing her to move faster. She'd not let him die. She was no monster.

Swift and gentle, she removed his coat. Pulling it from his wounded shoulder was harder than she thought; not wanting to jostle the wound. She tugged the sleeve a bit, waking him only momentarily. Long enough for him to whine an, _ouch_! Like a petulant child. She smiled softly. He would live. She just knew it.

His vest and thin undershirt would have to go. There was no saving them. Creating a razor sharp blade of ice, she carefully cut away the fine fabric. Elsa warily laid it open, allowing full view of his bare chest. She would have to appreciate it later, because her eyes were drawn to the arrows raw hole. The wound itself was not so large, but it had pierced him through. She had no idea what sort of damage it had done. Knowing now all she could was wrap it tightly and wait for him to wake or to die. _Damn. Where had her confidence gone?_

Walking over to her copper tub, she pulled out the huge fur bedding her mother had loved. She said it was to keep her warm on the most frigid of winter nights. She wondered if her mother cared that the cold never bothered her, but rather the loneliness. The exotic black furs would keep the prince warm long enough for her to start a fire. Though, at the very idea, she wondered if her home would stand the heat. Her magic was strange, and she didn't understand it fully yet. Perhaps it would melt, or perhaps it would stand. There is, truly, only one way to find out. Summoning her faithful Ice Giant with a sway of arms and a flick of long fingers. "Please, will you go and gather dry wood?"

Her Giant, flexing his bulky body, looked past her to the fur-covered figure. He knew that man. He was felled by him. It would have been funny; the grumpy look on his snow and ice face, had she not been so worried about the Prince.

"Yea, ok." Rumbled the Giant. She really should grant him a name. Later though; right now she strode past the sleeping Hans and began to form the hallows and chimney of a make-shift fireplace. She closed her eyes and wished for ice so strong, so cold, that the heat of fire could not melt it. She willed her magic to be so. Her heartbeat sounded in her ears as the icy caress licks down her body. It was different, like earlier that night when she willed the mist. She was putting her winter magic to the test. Her body knew this and she began to become light headed. Thankfully her task was near complete. Opening her eyes to view her creation, she saw before her a grand and wonderful structure. So solid it seemed like it was made of white marble. She smiled knowing that it would, indeed hold heat.

"I think I'm dead." The coarse sound drifted to her ears, shocking her out of her pride. Her gown twisted about her as she whirled and marched over to her wounded enemy. She hoped he'd go back to sleep.

"Ah." He stated. His blurry eyes catching sight of her. She refused to meet his gaze, instead busying herself checking his dressing and looking for new blood. "Yes. Now I know I'm dead." He nodded as if that finalized it.

"No. Not dead. But wounded." She whispered, afraid her voice would cause him pain. Not that she should care how much pain he was. But she did. She did because she was the cause of it and she never, ever wanted to hurt anyone again and yet at the first chance she had gone and pierced him with her magic. She would feel that guilt for the rest of her life. Finally meeting his eyes she saw him studying her with pinched brows.

"Why." He said flatly. She knew he meant why she did save him, rather than let him die. Instead she shook her head. Not a question she'll answer yet. Besides, she doesn't owe him anything. Right?

"Queen Elsa-," he began but was interrupted but her Ice Giant as he clambered in the grand room, arms full of wood that looked torn right from the trees. _It would have to do_, she thought.

She looked back down to speak only to find Hans had fallen asleep again. His brows still pinched in slumbering confusion. At least she wasn't the only one.

After setting the fire and sending the Giant out to guard her palace, she slowly sank into her bed. She sat there, fully clothed not ten feet from the man who tried to kill her. The man who left her sister to die. And yet, she knew it wasn't him, not fully. He was broken. He had said that it was also her fault. Isn't everything though? She laughed cynically. Of course. It's always Elsa's fault. The events of the day finally sank into her bones, causing her to fall silently into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Quite unlike the Queen, Hans was dreaming of white-haired witches chasing him through the woods. He was running faster than he had ever run. God, but his shoulder hurt. Still, he needed to run. To get away from her. But no, the dream was shifting. He was so cold, half buried in snow. He was still trying to run, but the weight of the white powder made it impossible. He was trying to reach her now. His Ice Queen. She would fix him. Make them see he wasn't a monster. He has to find her though, because now the snow was up to his shoulders. Now his face. There she was, atop her palace. She was looking for him too.

_Elsa!_ He tried to scream. But it was muffled. _ELSA! _The snow had buried him. Darkness engulfed him. He was going to die.

* * *

AHHHHHHH. Sorry! I needed it to be this way. trust me. You'll love what I've got in-store for our couple.

-MoonandWinter

Also, dont you dare leave without reviewing. It really get me giddy when I get one!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm having way to much fun with this. SOMEONE STOP ME!

Not my characters.

* * *

He was climbing through a sea of pain and fog. Lifting his arms was all but impossible. He stilled, instead trying to find the source of his discomfort. His chest, to the right. Yes, the pain radiated from there. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to remember what had wounded him and where he was.

Ah yes, his ice queen. She'd tried to kill him. Curious then that she also saved him. He remembered foggily her thin fingers running along the fabric that held his wound closed. His skin tingled. A side effect of her magic, he was sure. Slowly, with effort, he lifted his left arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Blinking several times, he finally cleared the fog. He was still inside her ice home. The sun glimmered down through the crystal ceiling making him wince. Too bright. Glancing around, he noticed she was not there. Had she left to get the guards? To send him back to his brothers and surely his death? Ah, well. Maybe it's time he gave up. She beat him again. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell back into the slumber felt only by those who were exhausted from life itself.

The Queen was feeling something similar as she sat through tireless meetings with dozens of her staff. It seemed today of all days, her attention was required by all of her kingdom. She had barley slept when Giant came to tell her the sun was rising. She had, for reasons she still doesn't know, left Hans there to sleep. Even more surprising, she was going to go back tonight, and if he was still there, she was going to try and fix his wound. The one she caused. It was silly, but she hoped it would lessen her guilt.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she tried to catch the last bit of the conversation going around her. Here she was with her council men, and blessedly, was the last meeting of her day.

"We have confirmations from several guests. This will be a beautiful merchant festival, just like the ones your parents held." The men smiled and nodded, murmuring agreements.

Geoff, her adviser, looked at her with striking seriousness. "My Queen, forgive my boldness but I must bring it up." His voice rang clear through the room, despite his aging figure. A hush descended, but it seemed mute for her benefit. They all knew what he was going to say. _Damn it._

"We are assured that many young men, of prestigious background, will be attending the ball. The festivities would normally have started in the summer, however due to the interesting year we have had," he paused. A kind way of bringing up her accidental freezing. "The ball will is set for three weeks hence. It is our hope," he was becoming nervous. His hand waved abound the group of men assembled. None meet her eyes full on. "That you will find a husband. If only for the sake of your kingdom." He ended.

Although she knew it was coming, and knew it was the way of things, their lack of faith in her ruling unmarried irked her. Her reaction was equally frustrating because she, herself wasn't planning on remaining Queen. And her lovely Anna will be married before they could object to the union.

"I will consider it." Was all she said. Her calm demeanor showing nothing of the raging storm inside. The ambiguous answer seemed to appease them though and she dismissed the gathering with a wave of her hands. Sitting alone, her mind began to wander to the broken price she left lying in her secret home. She wondered if she had killed him, and now at this moment he lay dead because of her. It angered her that he had forced her to hurt him. He had to know that's how she'd react! He knew her powers! And then she remembered the resignation on his face, the small, "ok" he whispered. He knew. That infuriating man!

With a rush of energy she didn't know she had, she surged from the room and straight to the castles doctor. Her mother was often ill, unaccustomed to the cooler temperatures, so Elsa's father had a permanent doctor placed within the castle. The old man, now nearing his eighties could often be found in his rooms training his much younger apprentice. Just east of the kitchens not three doors down, she find him hovering over a skinny, fair-haired man whose face was buried in a book. Likely a medical tome. As it always was, the door was open as she strode in catching the attention of both men. Without warning or preamble she began her speech.

"Pardon my interruption, gentlemen, but something has happened to a friend. They wish to remain anonyms. I'm afraid I have to ask you to gather all the supplies one needs to fix an arrow wound. Something for pain would help too. I'd like you to do this now, and with speed." Her command was met with two open mouths and a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I'll need a book or paper instructing one how to stitch and mend an injury. And most importantly," her voice became dangerously low, "I need you to not breath a word about this to anyone." That seemed to shock the old man more than anything but he quickly regained his senses and hastily packed a small bag. A glass bottle was the last thing he added, as he walked to her and handed her the fabric purse. She looked him dead in the eyes, begging him to understand. His warm brown eyes were wise as he simply nodded. The younger man walked close and held out a piece of paper, instructions she assumed. Nodding, with a finger to her lips, she disappeared again through the door.

"Just like her mother." The old man chuckled.

Anna, after being filled in to her situation, refused to let Elsa leave. What worried the Princess most was that her sister was adamant she go alone, with no royal guards.

"Elsa, he escaped his armed escorts. He is dangerous and needs to be sent back to his kingdom to face punishment for his crimes." Her face had gone red with anger. She, out of them all, hated Hans the most, although Elsa thought it was more from embarrassment. He had taken advantage of her youthful ideals of true love and made a folly of her. She knew Anna had a right to hate the prince for trying to kill Elsa, but the Queen couldn't condemn him to death. She wanted his brothers to deal with him, but death? No.

She glanced out her balcony windows and thought of the broken man she saw last night. His once bright eyes dimmed by pain and hopelessness. And although he couldn't hurt her in his condition, that didn't mean she'd let Anna come with her.

"Anna, I need you to keep this a secret, at least until I can fix him. I'm not sure if..." She trailed off. She wanted to say, she wasn't sure if wanted him to be caught. He was facing the noose and she didn't want to be the reason behind his death, no matter how much others want it. Her heart felt it was wrong.

"Please Anna. I will be fine and you need to stay here and cover for me if I'm asked for. Please." She was begging. But really, what could she do. She gazed wide eyed and hands clutched at her beautiful red-haired sister. She saw the shift in her and like a wolf to its prey, she struck. "I'll need you to be here when Kristoff gets back." Perfect. Anna looked away almost dreamily.

"Ok Elsa, but I'm sending Olaf with you." Her stubborn little sister. Of course she would, as if the wee little snowman could protect her more than her Giant, but she conceded. Hugging tight and with the large bag strapped around her villagers cloak, the Queen said good night, as the sun set behind them. Even now; even this was an adventure that excited Elsa. Silly thing.

She had left Olaf to "guard" her palace, setting him to walking around the structure and securing the forest. The little snowman had happily agreed, standing as tall as he could. It was an unnecessary task, but she wanted time to see Hans before he was awoken. Perhaps admire that his sculpted body she had spied. With a half-smile on her lips, she climbed the ice. Entering her home, she kicked off her shoes and threw her cloak over an ice hook resting behind the crystal doors. Closing the grand slabs of ice to the world, she went to turn around when a warm body slammed against her, pinning her hands above her head. Breathing in the smell of metal and man, she knew her broken prince was awake and very well.

"You tried to kill me." He whispered harshly against her ear. The heat of his breath causing a shiver of fear, or anticipation, to slither down her entire body. His hands holding her wrists loosened but didn't let go.

"You wrapped me up. You came back." His voice cracked and softened at the last word. He rested his forehead upon her shoulder. What should she do? Shoving him away would most likely cause more damage to his injury, but she couldn't stay like this. Her body was having a most unusual reaction, warming when she was often cool. Her neck flushed as his hair tickled the sensitive skin. _Oh dear, she's going to have to move._

As gently as possible, she pulled her hands down and turned in his arms, hoping to reason with him. Instead she found this position worse than the other. Her view was of a lithe, bare chest. It was so delicious that she had to look away. Unfortunately she looked up. His eyes were dark and burning into hers. Something hidden and unspoken swirled there. What it would be like to just touch that secret.

* * *

Ok. So here's my question. Would you read this if I took it to a smutty direction? (classy of course).

Or should I fluff it a bit first. What do you think?

-MoonandWinter


	8. Chapter 8

Be patient. Melting takes time

(not my characters. But I like playing with them)

* * *

Harder than necessary, he shoved himself away from the white haired witch. But as soon as he did, he regretted it. Her body had been soft and fragrant, but most importantly it was solid. He now wavered without that support, seeing darkness edge into his vision.

A warm hand wrapped around his waist, and her other lifted his left arm over a pair of soft shoulders. Looking down, he saw only her glimmering hair as she maneuvered him to the bed he awoke on. He allowed her to help, though not sure why she was. He had tried to scare her, to show her he wasn't so easily dismissed, but she didn't fight. She hasn't screamed or cursed or spat. She remained still, and in her stillness he became weak. His voice had betrayed him. Nothing in him worked anymore.

Well, that's not entirely true. His body reacted to having a woman's body pressed against his. His heart raced, and blood pumped. And then the damned woman had turned around, rubbing herself against his thighs. Had she no idea what he could do? Or, rather would have, if he were not feeling so lightheaded. Pushing himself away was his last defense, but what good had that done.

She gently lowered him down to sit, quickly removing her slender, pale arms. He found he missed their weight.

Ignoring his own thoughts he watched her with wary eyes. No guards, no one marching in to take him away. He had no idea as to what she had planned. It would help him to think if he could clear his head of the throbbing, pounding pain that seemed to travel from his shoulder straight to behind his eyes. Groaning, he went to lay down hoping sleep would take him, but the woman was back. She was gentle as she gingerly lifted his hand away from his eyes.

"Drink this. It'll help" she whispered. Her eyes were wide and honest in the fires light. The effect making her skin glow a soft golden color. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to be cruel and petty, but he knew he couldn't be. It was never in him to be vile against women. And Queen Elsa had mended him, even after striking him. Now she was offering him a cup full of strange liquid. It could be poison or some other such drug, but logic stated she didn't want him dead.

Trust is a strange thing after all. One usually felt it for family, or for persons known and befriended. Hans knew, though, that trust must be earned by logic and deeds. And for these reasons he trusted her. He shouldn't. Others in his position wouldn't, but he did. With solid resignation, he took the cup from her, fingers brushing. Her gasp let him know she was as affected as he was.

"God, that tastes awful." He gasped. It was as thick as honey and tasted like fermented moldy fruit. "Uck."

He heard her chuckle as her back was turned to his. This was getting confusing, fast.

"You sound like a child." She remarked. It was the matter-of-fact way she said it that bothered him. Of course, he had complained. But not in a childish way. At least, he hoped not.

"The drink. What was it?" He only asked to distract himself. She was bending over to rummage in a large bag and the sight reminded him of his earlier affliction. She was trying to kill him after all. Her rounded bottom pressed so tight against her stunning blue gown. It fit her like a well stitched glove. Every curve, every dip was his too appreciate. At least he'd die with that as his last view.

Grabbing the sheath of paper and a few items from her carpet bag, she stood and turned intent on answering his question, but it was that same dark look in his eyes that stopped her. He had been staring. Oh dear, and she had given him a view hadn't she.

It would annoy her more if she wasn't so pleased. A pleasure that was totally inappropriate and obscene. But she was a woman after all. She flushed under her own thoughts and glanced back to his face. It had gone completely neutral. Perhaps she was imagining it. She was, after all, the cause of his injuries.

"Um..." She coughed, trying to clear her head. It must be the heat. The fire was burning bright, waves of heat pulsed through the room. The fire. That was where the heat came from...

"The liquid was for pain. And I'll have to stitch you up." His hand roamed to the bandages where pink spots were forming. It seemed his activities had disturbed the wound. Worry creased her brow as she placed the items next to him on the black fur. She gently smacked his hand away and felt the pink spots. He grunted but said nothing. She'll stitch him up. Pretend like he was one of her tapestries.

"First the cloth." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" he grumbled. He seemed to be studying the fire intently.

"Oh um... well I work better if I speak aloud..."She paused. She sounded out of her mind. "Out loud and to myself. It's easier to think." Her voice was so quiet she was sure he couldn't hear, but he responded with a single nod.

"Cloth."

He grunted a bit as she had him raise his arm so she could unwind the torn fabric that was once her chemise.

Grabbing at the instructions, she saw the next order of business. He wasn't going to like this.

"Sterilize." She whispered as she opened the glass bottle. It was alcohol, one she remembered seeing one of her maids take swigs from as a child. Wadding up a scrap of clean cloth and soaking it in the potent solution, she braced herself against his leg.

"Ok, try not to move. This will hurt." She wiped the dripping cloth against the damaged, raw skin. The prince hissed through clenched teeth but otherwise uttered not a word. The only other sign of his distress was his fingers as they clenched the fur tight enough to make them go white.

"I'm sorry." She said lamely. Maybe not completely sorry. After all the things he had done, a little pain was ok.

This caused him to chuckle, though he hissed immediately. "You're sorry? I don't even know what to say to you, Your Highness." He wanted to sound nonplussed, instead he sounded in awe. His gaze finally finding her face. She was busying with a needle and thread. But he knew she heard him because she had her half-smile resting on her lips.

"Stitch, quarter inch. Gently pull the skin together." She was talking to herself again. That was fine with him. He couldn't trust himself to filter his words with her.

He decided the fire was a safer view as she set about doing exactly what she said.

The pinch and pull wasn't as bad as he thought. The real torture was her hand and fingers flicking over his tender flesh. He felt every soft touch; felt it in his bones. Her kindness and gentle way burned him, and for the first time he felt ashamed. He had lifted his sword against this magic woman. His want, or should he say need, for a place of his own had been all consuming.

"I was the thirteenth child." He stated. Not sure why, but he wanted her to know this. Know why before he's sent back to face his brothers.

"So I recall." Was her chilly response. He was sure she was remembering the summer and all of his wrongs.

"I killed my mother." It hung in the air between. He heard her intake of breath, but he carried on. "She didn't survive my birth. My father never looked at me. My brothers blamed me." Stupid. He was showing his weakness. But he couldn't stop. He was melting.

"My whole life they told me they never wanted me. When my dad died, my oldest brother vowed to see me serve in the church as a nameless servant unless I could marry into the throne. They hated me. Every. Single. One of them." The medicine, the one she gave him for the pain, had loosened his tongue, but it felt so good.

"I never wanted to kill anyone. I just needed to get away. I wanted freedom." It was this last, choked statement that caused her hands to stop their ministrations. His eyes found hers, or perhaps, would have if there weren't two of her.

Elsa found herself holding her breath throughout his omission. She would have sworn he was manipulating her had it not been for the glassy look he gave her. But what really convinced her he was not in his right mind, was when his face lit up with the brightest smile. He was drunk!

"I think I'll dream of you again." Was all he said as his eyes drooped and his head fell forward. She let out the breath she held as his words hit her like a wall. He dreamed of her? A nightmare for sure, though the way his eyes shone, she had to concede it might not have been.

"Wrap it up. Go for a walk. Clear your head." Right. Easy as that. Except her eyes were greedy and he had such a handsome torso. She may never get the chance to see a man's body like this again. She'll have no husband, no lover. Laughing at herself. Oh, she was desperate if her only prospects of ogling a man were the very person who tried to cut her down. Shaking her frosty blond locks, she strode from the room. Unable to think properly with him so near. So many questions with no answers. She only knew one thing; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was her reluctant patient. He was damaged, and not just from her arrow. As she stood, arms wide in the moons glow, a single thought rang through her mind. Everyone deserves a second chance.

* * *

Ok. Was that fluffy? Remember, I'm a first time writer. More of this? Less?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm taking into consideration the reviews. I have an ending already mapped but I'd like to know what you'd like to see.

* * *

The moon was bright over her head as she sat perched on the edge of her balcony. Hans slept, not thirty feet away, as she played mindlessly with ice and snow. Building and molding and dissipating it into a misty cloud. Her mind kept wandering back to what he had said, although she was sure he hadn't meant to share. He blamed himself fot his mother's death just as much as his brothers did. How terrible it must have been, to be raised by hatred. She thought for a moment that he may have been lying but her heart knew better. Some truths are simple and painful.

She jumped when a warm body lowered itself next to hers. Apparently Hans was not as asleep as she thought.

"You've only been down for a few hours." She spoke softly, not looking at him.

"I don't usually sheep at night." His reply was hollow, causing her to peer at him over her shoulder. He was beautiful, leaning back on his good arm, while his right was resting on his lap. His face was turned up to the moon, his face looking almost betrayed.

"Why, Elsa."

Another answer she didn't have.

"I'm not sure." Was all she could say. They sat in silence for a few moments. It would have been peaceful had it not been for her strange and inappropriate thoughts. A blush crept up her neck, remembering the feel of his skin when she was working on him. She had, in truth, taken longer than needed, but touch was a new sensation to her. Before, she hadn't trusted herself, not even with her family. But with him, the touch was warm and soft. So unlike her cold and hard fears.

"I don't want you to think that-" he glanced down, needed to know if she was watching him, and indeed she was. "That what I told you was an excuse. There's really no excuse for what I did." Her eyes were shocked, her soft lips thinned as she took in his words. He was an idiot. If he was any sort of smart man, he'd leave now, maybe go east. But he wasn't smart, not anymore; not since her.

"I don't care that you tried to cut me down. I don't even care about trying to take my throne. You took advantage of my sister and left her for dead." Her voice had chilled considerably, but softened when he lowered his head in shame. "However, I don't want to see you dead. I don't want anyone's death to be because of me."

"A sentiment in which I'm eternally grateful for." He chuckled. His eyes came back to hers. They were honest in their confusion.

She was beginning to speak when a loud grumble rent the air. He had the manners to look horrified. "It seems my stomach has caught up to me." His joke was half pained. She could see the hunger had thinned his face, made his scruffy jaw more square then the childish one she remembered from the summer.

"I brought some staples." She laughed. She might as well feed him. It would help with healing and the sooner he was healed, the sooner she could let him on his way. Although, she felt a strange pang at the thought.

"You are an angel." He was standing, holding his hand out for her to take. A gentleman to the core. She smiled at him and took the hand. Just as she hoped, his skin was warm and soft. She had never felt something so wonderful. She noticed that they weren't moving, but rather standing, gazing at their entwined hands.

"It's warm..." She blurted. "I'm not used to it."

He looked up in astonishment. His hold tightened as he tugged the hand causing her to stumble after him as he dragged her into the main room. He seemed as reluctant to let go as she did. But then again, she could be imagining this all in her need for human contact.

When he did let go, she felt the cool loss straight to her heart, like a connection was broken. He was quiet as she found the foods she had packed. Fruit, cheese, and a loaf of bread would do. He really shouldn't over-eat. She turned to find him sitting crossed legged on her black fur, making him look younger than he was. Silence hung heavy in the air as he slowly ate. He stopped only to take sips from a flute of water she created. She sat watching him, hoping she didn't look as interested as she actually was. He eyes flicked too hers every few minutes but he otherwise showed no interest. That is, until he had moaned softly and set down his food.

"Elsa, I have no idea what it is you plan to do with me but I need you to stop looking at me like that." His gruff command jolted her out of her observance.

"What do you mean." had she been gawking?

"I mean, that I am a man. And when a woman looks at a man like she is going to eat him, it makes said man want to return the favor." He glowered into his cup. She had no idea what he was saying but by the blush that seemed to spread up his neck and to his ears, she could assume it was naughty.

Oh. Had she looked at him that way? Again, she thought she was too desperate. But what did it matter. He only felt that way because he was likely starved of female touch, rather than lust after her. Sighing, she stood and a stretched.

"Well then. I think I'm going to try and sleep. You should do the same. I'll be leaving before dawn, but will be back tomorrow night." She glanced shyly at him, but his face was once again neutral, starting into the fire. "It would be in your best interest to stay." She wasn't sure why she added this over her shoulder, but she really did want to make sure he was completely healed before he left. Right. Healed...

She tossed and turned for the remaining hours, not quite able to catch the deep sleep that would have cured her audacious mouth. Instead she awoke to find a softly snoring Hans and her Giant standing, ready to show her out. At least today, she'd have no meetings. She would speak with Anna, get an opinion. Maybe even see those trolls that were Kristoff's family. The walk west, back to Arendelle, was full of questions and smothered smiles. She had been bold. Why? Why was this so exciting to her? Why would ANYONE keep up this outlandish crusade?

She didn't know why, but it chased away her depression. His mystery, his brokenness had given her something to worry over that wasn't centered around her ruling or her ability to produce an heir. Maybe it was all as simple as that? _Ah well. One could hope._

He had watched her leave, through slits in his eyelids. He hadn't slept a wink as she tossed throughout the night, her sheets wrapping around her slender form, fitting her body in an almost cruel way. Cruel to him. He couldn't get her out of his head. She's cursed him, torn down his walls, and melted his icy calculating nature. And for what. What could she want from him? If the looks she gave him when he ate were any indication, he was a lucky man indeed. But he also saw her innocence, her own confused reaction to their touch.

Her hand in his had cut him to the heart and at the same time washed away the pain. She had felt like a balm over a festering wound, a cool breeze on a blistering day. Why did she have to treat him this way? He'd only ever known scorn, contempt, and anger. This-, this was new. This strange kindness. He must be mad, but for the first time in his life, madness sounded exciting.

It was past ten in the morning when Anna decided to grace everyone with her presence. She lightly flounced into her chair at their small but ornate breakfast table. Food had been laid out for her, fresh, as the cooks knew the younger princesses sleeping habits. Ignoring the bounty infont of her, Anna decided that now was the best time to drill Elsa.

Hushing the red-haired woman, Elsa asked to take a stroll through the gardens. The very private gardens. She didn't want anyone, even her staff to know where she went at night and who she was spending that time with.

It was getting colder each day and although it never bothered Elsa, Anna had needed to retrieve her cloak. While the girl ran, quite unladylike, up to her rooms, Elsa had a chance to collect her thoughts and ready well-rehearsed answers. Hearing a clatter in the hall, Elsa quickened her pace to see what the commotion was but stopped short. Not surprising, there stood her sister and the tall Kristoff in a most inappropriate embrace. Strange then, that she was wondering what passion like that tasted like.

Clearing her throat, Elsa caught their attention. "The garden. Please." She nodded to Anna. "Fill him in. Discreetly..."

She whirled around and marched to the gardens, where stone men and women watched dutifully over her mother's favorite flowers. Sitting on the edge of a small fountain, she treaded her fingers along the clear wasted, causing fractals of frost to dance along the surface. Unique unto themselves, the patterns spread this way and that. She loved that her power could create beauty, not just damage. Off to the entrance, she heard Anna; her voice was low and fast as if arguing with Kristoff, which was very likely the case. The couple appeared through the crop of tall ferns. Oh dear, he looked angry.

"You really have him there?" He accused. He didn't seem concerned that he was speaking to a Queen, but she didn't care. It was refreshing.

"I do. And I'm going to fix him." All of him, she added in her own thoughts. This new and exciting idea sent chills of anticipation coursing through her. She smiled at the pair who were eyeing her as if she had sprouted horns.

"I don't think he's evil." She stated, finally saying what she had been thinking these last two days.

"He's manipulating you. He's making you see only what you want to." Anna nearly shouted. She knew firsthand what Hans was capable of. How could Elsa get her to understand?

"Anna, do you remember that time you used your mattress as a sled and rode it down the stairs?" Kristoff laughed despite the tense situation. Anna, in turn, punched her fiancé in the arm effectively quieting his mirth.

"It's not funny." She grumbled. "I broke my arm."

"Right, and the doctor gave you that medicine. That nasty mix that made you babble on about all of your secrets." Her smile widened as Anna looked at her with shocked eyes. "I may have kept my distance, but I made sure you were ok. You went on and on about how you would steal bits of sweets from the chefs when they weren't looking."

At Anna's smile, Elsa marched on. "Well, I had to give Hans the same concoction, to dull the pain before I stitched him. He admitted quite a few things. And I believe he was honest and I need _you_ to believe me when I say I'm in no danger." Now her eyes were pleading. The couple looked to one another, not quite knowing what to say. "I'm going to go there again tonight. If you really are worried, I'll send a snow dove with a message that I'm fine. I'm not sure why, but I've got to do this."

Kristoff nodded, although not looking happy about it while Anna eyed her suspiciously. Maybe she knew Elsa better then she thought.

* * *

Welllllll, what do you think!? I'm trying to keep this as canon as I can but you know, with a completely different kind of happy ending.

-MoonandWinter


	10. Chapter 10

This one is short but I had too. The next one is going to be LONG ;)

* * *

Olaf, who had been left behind to presumably watch over him, was humming a tune while hauling in some wood. Well, more like sticks. The little snowman had a cloud above his oddly shaped head, following him with tiny snowflakes. Her magic could do great things. He wondered why she had hidden her gifts for so long as it was clear how much her people loved her. Surely they would have accepted her.

The enormous ice creature, who still held a grudge against Hans, padded heavily in with arms full of branches. Under Hans's wary eyes, he laid them down by the fire, avoiding getting too close to the licking flames. He turned, crystal eyes seeming to glare at him.

"Jerk." The sound vibrated the air around him, and although it was out of place, Hans found himself laughing. The ice creature shook his head and squeezed his bulky body out the doors.

Hans knew the creature disliked him, and really, who could blame him. He had been a royal jerk. Even so, his witch had saved him. She made him look at his choices and examine who he thought he was. Three days, or rather, nights. She did this to him in that small amount of time. But if he were truthful with himself, he had been thinking about her since she sent him back to face his brothers, rather than have him executed there in Arendelle, like most nobles would have. She had shown compassion even then. Maybe that's why he had fought to come back. She was the only one who had done so.

With these thoughts swirling through his mind and the sun not quite low enough in the sky, he set about flaming the fire. He needed a bath more than he needed air at this point. His shoulder ached, but with her careful hands, he knew it would heal quickly. A bath would help, and she did have that lovely copper tub sitting to the other side of his bed.

"Um..." He looked at the wee snowman, still humming as he padded about the room. "Excuse me, kind snowman. Is there a bucket or something similar I can use to bring in some snow?" He asked respectfully.

The creature eyed him warily. Seeming to find something to his approval he smiled and made his way over to Hans.

"My name is Olaf." He stated. Nodding his head as if to cement that fact. "I'll get some snow. Are you going to bathe?" He asked in innocence.

"I'd like to. I'm afraid I'm in no condition to see anyone." He chuckled as Olaf sniffed the air. His nose was a carrot, so how he knew Hans wasn't the freshest was a mystery to him. But know he did, and managed to make it clear on his frosty face. Hans would have been insulted if it hadn't been so funny.

So they set about to their tasks, Hans pulling the tub to sit close to the fire with only his right arm, while Olaf carried in large balls of snow. It was a slow process but eventually the tub was filled with quickly melting ice.

As much as he felt awkward about it, he had to search through her bags. Any sort of soap would do. He found only a single bar made with honey and milk. Her scent; the smell that had driven him mad as he tried to sleep. Smiling softly, he began to undress fully. Tossing his ornate but torn pants off to the side, he decided he didn't want to wear them. He didn't want to wear anything that reminded him of the man he once was. He'd have to ask a favor of his savior.

The water was warm enough, though he preferred it hotter; he wasn't picky just about now. He sank deeply, letting out a content sigh. Oh but this was heaven. He washed his body with his left hand and although it was awkward, he managed fine.

Not letting the bandages get wet was more difficult than he expected. Deciding it was the only course, he stood and bent at the waist, washing his hair as best he could with one hand balancing, the other scrubbing. It was in this position that he heard a gasp. A distinctly feminine gasp. Standing upright faster than he should have caused him to lose his balance. He would likely have fallen right on his wounded shoulder had it not been for her hand circling his waist.

"I'm so sorry." Was spoken against the skin on his back where her cheek was pressed against. One of her hands moved up his chest to gain a better hold on him, but dear god he was mortified and turned on.

What a dreadful combination. It didn't help that his now stone-hard member was mere inches from the very hand that saved him, again.

They didn't move. Her breasts, covered only by the thin frost fabric of her gown were almost flattened against him. She was clutching. He was falling. This was dangerous; this was exciting.

"Elsa," it was strained. All of him was pulled tight as a bow. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to take advantage of the only person who showed him kindness.

"I'll let go. I just-" she was shaking. _Damn it, was she crying?_ Not what he wanted at all.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be clean. Elsa, please. Are you ok?" Did he hurt her? That would be like him. He hurts everyone.

But it was her tearful laugh the told him otherwise.

"You are so warm. I've never touched before. Not like this." She whispered hoarsely. The sound cut him.

"You are making this hard for me." His hand twitched, now flattened against his thigh. "I'm trying to be chivalrous. To not take advantage." It was getting harder to speak, to breath. His body was dripping warm water, teasing him with their touch, with the promise of her touch.

"Do you really think I'd let you if I didn't want it?" She was getting too daring. He didn't know if he could handle this torture for much longer. "But if I understand if you... if you don't see me as a woman." Her whimpered confession angered and confused him. What in God's name did she mean?

Grabbing her hand and placing it on the evidence of his desire, he spoke harshly, "I see you are one of the most stunning beings ever created and I want nothing more than to show you the truth of my words but-" he was cut short by her soft hand squeezing him. She was trying to kill him! He had only tried to scare her away by his crudeness; instead she goes and... Damn, he was in trouble.

"I'm done being good. I'm done with doing what everyone else wants me to do. In this one thing, I'll do what I want." Her voice was husky and oh so sexual. Too fast, this was too fast for him. He was going to end up with emotional whiplash. But that didn't matter to her as she tortured him with a kiss between his spine. Than another one, and another. He was lost to her. Completely melted.

"You are seducing me, my Queen." He rasped.

She laughed deeply. Music to his ears. "You are no match for me."

And as he turned in her arms, he knew he never was.

* * *

Heehee. Yea, tubs are fun. What do you think? I like fluffy sex. I like sexy fluff. What do you like?

-MoonandWinter


	11. Chapter 11

XXX MAJOR SMUT WANRING! XXX I tried to keep it classy and truthful. Hope you like it

* * *

She was losing control, melting into his body. Heat radiated from the naked Hans as he attempted to shock her, but she held him in her hand, testing his strength. Could she really do this? She hadn't planned on it, but that didn't really matter. He desired her and that knowledge made her drunk with pleasure. Turning her face, she placed a feather light kids on his spine. His muscles tightened. Another kiss, and he gasped, one more and his hand pressed down on hers. Sinful. Oh this was so wrong. That only cemented her resolve. She'll do this because she wanted to, regardless of the rules and consequences. She was a woman. He was a man. That's all they needed to be.

"You are seducing me, your highness." She heard him say roughly. Her laugh was strange to her own ears, someone else's.

"You are no match for me." She was attempting to be provocative, though she wasn't sure if it worked.

When he started to move, she began to worry that maybe he wasn't as affected as she thought. At least that was until he stepped out if the tub and grabbed her waist, hauling her body against his. Her hands flew to his face cupping him as they met halfway, lips fighting for control. But she didn't want to be in control. She wanted to lose herself, she wanted freedom.

He ground himself forward, gripping her hips against the friction. Lighting shot through her straight to her core. Just feel. Don't think.

"Dress." She whispered against his mouth.

"Off." He growled back.

With a wave of her hand, she stood as naked as him. Their bodies coming together with heat unlike anything she had ever experienced. She wanted more.

"Hans." It was a plea. She didn't know what to do or what it was her body ached for. But he would know; she would make him show her.

"Bed." He mumbled into her hair, as his lips nibbled the tender spot behind her ear.

Her hands roamed, touching him everywhere, needing to memorize him, as he walked her backwards. Their bodies sliding, never separating, until the backs of her legs hit the solid bed. But still she stood, not wanting to break the spell. She was afraid to look into his eyes, not knowing what she'd witness.

But this man, this broken prince held her face then, forcing her to look him in his burning green-gold eyes. Desire. Pure, delicious lust, but there was also something else, something softer. Instead of breaking the spell, he only seemed to make it more potent.

"Are you sure? "He was so serious. She saw he was barley holding back, but she didn't want him to hold back, not for her.

Instead of answering, she reached up on toes and placed a single kiss on his lips.

"Bed." She repeated.

It happened so suddenly, like a bow string snapping. He had lifted her clear in the air and tossed her in the middle of the bed. He was in-between her legs before she even knew she left the ground.

"I'm sorry." Was all the warning she had before he thrust deep inside of her. Searing pain blinded her, but she refused to scream. Hoping it would go away she but her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He stilled, long enough to make her peak out at him. His eyes were wide as his hair fell lose. He looked rugged, he looked wonderful.

"Don't." He commanded. "You'll hurt those perfect lips." He leaned down with aching slowness and kissed her deeply. It was torturous and hot and slow and oh dear, she didn't hurt so much. He was bringing her back up, fanning her fire when she had always been ice.

She never knew heat, until she felt him move. Slow and languid, he took his time, holding himself between her. There was a storm building inside her, threatening to tear her apart. But she needed more, she wanted it all.

Gripping his waist, she pulled him as deep as he'd go. She flinched, but not from pain. He was touching her core, a place she thought no one would ever know. She chose him. This man who caused chaos in her life. What an incredible irony then that she began to feel for him.

And feel she did. Gasping as he caught her need, he thrust harder, faster. She knew she was going to break, she wanted to shatter. She couldn't stop herself from groaning loudly.

"More!" She demanded. It was there, the break, almost within reach. Her head thrashed as his lowered and took a painfully sensitive nipple in his mouth. The wet heat and the friction from his thrusts pushed her over a precipice she hadn't known was there. She felt her body pull apart and loosen, melt and clench. She felt free.

He watched her take her pleasure. Her white hair long ago fallen from its braid lay haphazardly around her head making it look like a halo. Indeed, she looked like a heavenly creature as he thrust as deep as he could spilling his seed as she clenched around him. And for moments after he saw nothing at all as waves of pleasure rippled down his body.

It was her gasp that brought him back down. His eyes searched her for the regret he was certain he'd see, instead finding worry. Her hands gently prodding his shoulder. His laughed rumbled down to their connected bodies, causing her to lift her hips. She responded unlike anything he knew.

"I'm not hurt, silly Queen." He kissed her nose but her eyes remained on his bandages. He looked to see that he indeed was bleeding. Perhaps throwing her onto the bed was a bit much.

"Stupid man." She grumbled. But he saw desire in her eyes as she looked to him.

"Well then. Maybe you should do the work this time. Give me a chance to recover." He gave her no warning as he flipped and brought her with him. She straddled him in the most inappropriate way but it gave her strength, made her feel powerful. His eyes roamed her with a look she could only describe as wonder.

"Perfect. How is it fair that you are kind _and_ beautiful?"

She laughed with drunken delight, as his hands began to show her how to move. It didn't take long. She was a fast learner.

Their lovemaking was wild and soft, passionate and needy. Their moans and gasps were loud enough to wake the dead. Although there were no dead to hear, there was a sister. A concerned sister who never received a snow dove with a message.

Anna hadn't opened the door to her sister's home, but her and Kristoff both knew what those noises meant. Her sister, her uptight, never out of line sister was having passionate sex with the man everyone hated. Well, it looked like everyone but her.

Kristoff pulled her softly down the steps and into his sleigh. She let him only because she was shocked.

"Hans?" She whispered. "Really?!" She was becoming hysterical. Before should could disturb the couple inside, Kristoff ushered Sven on. They hadn't gone ten feet before Olaf came tumbling after them. Anna grabbed his stick arm and pulled him into the slowing sleigh.

"What the hell happened, Olaf?" He had to have answers. She had sent him to spy on Hans. "Elsa is in there with him right now-," She was interrupted by the dreamy look in Olaf's eyes.

"Yeaaa. Hans and Elsa. Oh you should have seen him. He was terrified." He giggled. The little sneak had been spying after all.

"Wait… He was terrified. Of what?!" It was Kristoff's turn to sound shocked.

"Well, of Elsa. She saved him from falling, but he was in the tub. Then, you know he was like, "Whoa, This is crazy!"" Anna knew he was prone to exaggerating but he always kept to the truth. "He said Elsa was trying to seduce him."

"What do you think, Olaf?" Had her sister really been so bold? She didn't seem like the passionate type but then again, she barely knew her. Olaf, with his innocent honesty would set her right.

"Well, I'd say he fell in love with her. I'm not sure about how she feels. I think she likes the freedom _to _feel. But I do know that she likes him. She thinks his butt is cute. I heard her say that last night, when she was talking to herself. She does that."

Kristoff was laughing in the way he had that warmed her. He saw things for what they were. He wasn't complicated. He was pure, and honest, and man. She loved him. Maybe her sister needed someone to love, and if Olaf was telling the truth (which he always did) Anna had a feeling that she knew exactly who she was going to catch.

"You're scheming." Kristoff mentioned, matter-of-factly. They were close the castle now, and dawn wasn't too far off. Anna needed to plan. How does one go about forgiving, and then securing the men the kingdom hates. He'll have to prove himself. Which meant, he'd have to be tested.

This was going to be fun after all.

* * *

Oh I'm going to have soo much fun!

Now, was this too much? Not enough? What do you think.

-MoonandWinter


	12. Chapter 12

Phew! I've been biting my nails, worried that the last chapter scared some of you away. I hope not though!

* * *

They lay there in the early dawn hours, bodies slick with spent desire. He marveled at the sight before him. This woman who had every right to hate him, to shun him, had instead given him the most precious gift in the world. No, not her virtue; her trust. She opened herself up and let him take her with an abandon and passion he'd never experienced before. Above their heads floated thousands of tiny snowflakes, shining like diamonds in the firefight. Not a single one moved, as if frozen in the air. He looked over to his slumbering Ice Queen. His heart swelled as held her closer, her secret smile upon those tortuous lips. How could he sleep when such a sight lay a fingers distance from him.

He was about to wake her, for another round of pleasure, when the monster of ice came bumbling in. He looked to his mistress and then to her bed mate, clearly dissatisfied with the situation.

Hans would have been alarmed had the monster not crossed his arms. The damn thing was disgruntled. The giant, ignoring him, spoke loud enough to wake Elsa. "Up. Let's go. Come on" _My, my, he was sullen._

His Queen only snuggled closer to his bare chest_. Haha, mine_! He smirked at the giant. She wants to stay in bed!

Too bad the ice creature was unfazed, as he lumbered to the bed and dropped a snowball, square in her face, which of course, meant his chest. The couple both jumped, brushing the cold powder off their bodies.

"That-" she spat. "was not nice, Giant." Her hair lay in wild waves down her back as she sat straight, naked in the glorious dawn light. She didn't cover herself, didn't shy away from him.

The giant, instead of looking remotely sorry, shrugged and walked out the way he came.

"Well, some wake up call." Hans laughed. He felt freer than he's ever been and it was intoxicating.

"He's just grumpy." She replied. Her eyes were bright with laughter and sated pleasure. The idea that, even now, she didn't regret their night, made him feel whole. But now, he wondered what will happen. What the day will bring.

She watched the emotions play across his face, ending in a sad confusion. If she could, she'd freeze time, never leave this tower, and spend her days and nights exploring this new and exciting side of herself. But as always, responsibility called her. Sighing as she stood, she stretched her wonderfully sore body.

"I've got to go." She whispered over her shoulder, already creating her favorite gown, waving a hand down her body. "Will you be here?" She managed to utter the words out. Why was it so hard?

Two perfect hands circled her waist as his forehead rested against her lower back. He was sitting on the bed, but still pulled her close to squeeze her tight. She felt wanted, needed. Oh, how dangerous.

"I'll leave only when you ask me." He hummed into her dress. The very idea of him leaving made her hurt. But it was her reaction that shocked her as much as his statement. He wanted to be there; to be with her? Part of her wanted to believe it was because he enjoyed their night, her company, even just her, but another part couldn't escape the idea that it was her throne he desired. Her heart rebelled against the idea, and she made a habit of following it. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she gently unraveled herself from his grasp. Moving fast and slightly clumsy, she kissed him hard and padded out the doors. She'll tell Anna today about her plans. She and Kristoff will be wed at the Merchants Ball, and the next day will be Queen and King of Arendelle.

She'll be free then. And hopefully, in the company of one, handsome Hans.

Back in the castle, Elsa had time to reflect. Her food sat, half-eaten, as she smiled down unseeing. Had she really bedded him? Several times, in fact. It was sinfully delicious and she found herself craving more. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed when Anna waltzed in until she heard her sister cough.

"Looking awfully pleased today. Is our guest ok?" Her cheery smile was way to suspicious. Elsa was going to comment when her advisor entered carrying an armful of papers. She sighed and was about to wave him off when he spoke solemnly.

"Forgive my intrusion, your highness. Princess Anna has informed me that you wish to take a small vacation before the Merchants Festival. I'm here only to have you approve these orders and I'll be out of your way." He bowed gracefully, papers outstretched to her. She looked at her sister, who sat with the smuggest smile on her face. Whatever she was playing at, Elsa wasn't sure she liked it.

"Of course, Geoff. Give me an hour and I'll have them delivered to. Is that acceptable?" She had hoped to sound polite, as if this whole conversation wasn't a complete surprise. He nodded, smiling slightly. It seemed he was happy he was still needed. She knew that he was worried she'd request a new advisor, as most new monarchs do but he did his job, and he did it well. The older man retreated leaving Elsa to stare incredulously at her younger sister.

"Anna, what are you up you?" Elsa bit out. The fiery young woman tried and failed to look innocent.

"Nothing." She blinked several times, as if that would mask the scheming behind her eyes. Seeing Elsa fold her arms and raise a carefully arched eyebrow, she huffed in defeat.

"Well, let's take a walk, shall we?"

Elsa had no idea what to expect, but nothing could prepare her for Anna's bouncing admission as they walked under a canopy of tall vines.

"I'm going to marry Kristoff." She stated, her hands running along the wilting leaves. Elsa loved her sister dearly, but in this moment she could strangle her.

"Anna..." It was a warning. One her sister caught on to.

"What I meant was, we are getting married tomorrow. He wants his family to marry us. We'll still be wed here, in front of a church. I was thinking maybe at the Merchants Ball." Although Elsa was delighted by this news, she knew Anna was hiding something else. Her give away was she couldn't quite look Elsa in the eyes.

"Anna? Is there something else?" Her stomach was a knot of anxiety. What if sister wanted to leave Arendelle? What if her and Kristoff had already planned a new life?

"I heard you last night. With Hans." Her face had gone red, and her voice raised a pitch. But she continued before Elsa could explain. "I know you. I trust you. I just don't trust him. But here's what I was thinking. Just bear with me ok?"

Holding her hands still in front of her, controlling her need to run, Elsa let her sister continue.

"So I thought about this last night. You'll spend some time with him. Real time. Bring him to the trolls, so they can meet him. That was Kristoff's idea." She was pacing, her eyes downcast which meant she wasn't finished. Elsa waited, too shocked to speak.

"I was thinking... ok, so you trust him. I don't know why. But if he wants the throne, then maybe you should..." she was struggling to find the words. Elsa helped her along by supplying the thought.

"I should hand you the crown. You should be Queen. If he stays, then I'll know he wants me." This could not have gone more perfect. Her sister had practically walked into Elsa's plan all on her own. She smiled at her nervous sister.

"Anna, I was always going to give you the crown." the admission was a weight lifted from her heart. No secrets. Not ever.

"But I don't want it." Her sister looked mortified. The storm in the Queen's stomach churned with violence as snow began to softly fall around them.

"But, isn't that what you just said?" Had she misunderstood? Oh no. Her heart began to pound.

"Elsa you are a great Queen. I was just thinking it could be a temporary thing, just long enough to see what he'd do." Her sister approached her, but Elsa feared her control. The wind picked up a frosty bite as it swirled about their feet.

"I don't want it." She whispered to her little sister. Tears forming in her aqua eyes. "Anna, I just want to be free."

Without waiting for her sister, she ran. Ran fast and hard to the only place she knew freedom. To him.

* * *

Eeep! I'm almost done. Just a few more chapters. I'll probably have them posted by the end of next week.

So, I've some requests for a little but more, how can I say, feisty sex scenes... What do you think. I'm totally ok with that. I want to know what you'd read.

Our Elsa and Hans will be spending some time together. Who knows what will happen!

-MoonandWinter


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. I really wanted to do another smut. I'm selfish. But here's some feels for you too.

* * *

He had been eating an apple, lounging on the balcony when he saw her figure emerge from the mist. Even from this distance he could see her cheeks were red, her hands clutching the edges of her cloak. She was upset. It was all he needed to know as he rushed to her, only wearing his old, yet serviceable pants. He met her at the bottom of stairs not waiting for her to speak, he wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand on the back of her head. Not knowing what to do having not experienced comforting a woman before, he simply pulled her close, resting his chin on her silky hair.

It was incredible, holding her, having her clutch him like a life line. She might not love him, but he'd be what she needed for now.

Without warning he hefted her up into his arms, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, cradling her like a child. He walked carefully up the steps and through the doors, his only goal to get her inside. She was weeping silently, making no noise. Had someone hurt her? This kind, compassionate woman? Oh the very idea made his blood burn. He would have been controlled before, would have thought things through, but now he simply felt. He needed her to not cry, to be the laughing woman from last night.

"Elsa. Please." He begged. His voice slightly roughened by his raw rage.

"It's nothing. I just-," she looked at him then. Her eyes roaming his face, a wet smile wavered across her lips. "I'm not hurt. I just needed to get away."

"No one upset you? Because I'd really like to hurt them." He knew exposing his heart was a risk, but he didn't have anything to lose. His life was hers twice over.

"My sister and I had some words. I'm afraid we don't agree on some things." She eyed him strangely as he gently lowered her onto the grand bed. She had to know he'd not hurt her sister. _Right?_

"I won't harm her. You need to believe me when I say I'm not... that man." He removed his hands from her, feeling the shame of his actions wash over him. Maybe he should return to his brothers. He seemed to be the cause of the sisters' disagreement and that thought nearly impaled his heart.

She watched him sink away from her, clearly misunderstanding the reason for her and Anna's conflict. But she wasn't ready to tell him that. She only wanted to feel. He had cursed her, made her want things that were forbidden and scary. But she didn't want to be the good girl anymore. She didn't want to be what everyone expected of her. And one thing she _knew_ she wanted was Hans. Her broken, ginger haired madman. She needed to lose control, just feel, open the door to her heart. She grabbed his arm before he could stand from the bed and gently yanked him back down.

"I believe you." She whispered against his mouth as her hands worked on her cloak. She smiled when he moaned and wrapped his hands around her body.

"Will you show me?" Oh, but she was feeling fiery, her emotions taking the form of passion.

"Show you what, my Queen." He rasped. The deep timbre of his voice strained as her fingers raked his abdomen, carving little paths of red.

"The favor men return when a woman watches him eat." She had no idea what had come over her, but the mystery of his statement had burned inside of her. The look of pure lusty shock he gave her made her throw her head back in husky laughter.

"Oh, I remembered." She watched as his eyes changed from their fun-loving green to a burning gold as he sank his head down, mouth touching her ear.

"Dress."

She felt the heat of that single word straight to her core, making her slick with anticipation. Her breath became ragged as the gown dissipated like mist during summer. He grabbed the back of her knees, roughly pulling them, causing her to fall back against the soft furs. He knew. He just knew she wanted fire.

As thoughts ceased as he showed her what it meant for a man to make a meal of a woman. He was burning her, making her scream such wonton sounds. His mouth was greedy as his tongue explored the depths of her womanhood. He was building her up, her climax bursting through a fog pleasure. She shattered as he continued, his hands on her thighs lifting her to his mouth.

He was growling as she panted, trying to catch her stolen breath.

"I need to be inside you, Elsa." He was asking. The stupid man thought he needed to ask, after everything. What could she do to show him she trusted him.

She whimpered, already craving the fullness of him but he didn't move. She was growing frustrated with his self-doubt. It made her rethink if he truly wanted to be there. She stood, bringing him up as well, determined to resolve this burning question.

"Unless I say so, you will never have to ask. I want this. You. All of it. If you do not, then you should go, because I fear I'll not ever stop craving you." She was practically roaring, her fear of rejection equal to that of her hope he'd stay.

The way he looked in that moment would stay in her dreams forever. Lust, hope, and love all there in his eyes, the way his mouth tilted up, and how his breath caught.

"Crave?" He asked, eyes dancing with some dark sensual thing she didn't know she wanted until just then. Even with her gift of ice and snow, nothing felt more powerful than knowing she did this to him. Turned them both into wild lovers.

Not a magic queen, not a dark prince, just man and woman.

He saw the acceptance in her eyes, saw the hunger. She said she craved him and his primal need wanted to test that.

"Crave my touch?" He was going to play a wicked game in which both will win. Her bright eyes narrowed, but she nodded. She wanted to play, to feel his heat. To hell with being charming. He wanted to be wicked.

"Crave my taste?" He whispered in her ear. She whimpered. This was too much and not enough.

"Then taste me." He ordered. He held himself in his left hand, emphasizing what he wanted from her. And his Ice Witch obliged. Oh she did. Her innocence was nothing compared to her quest for satisfaction. She was ravenous, she was hot, and learning too fast, sliding across him with eager mouth and torturous hands. He hadn't intended to get to this point but he feared bursting. Normally he would be sweet, he would be gentle, but he knew that's not what she wanted. Grabbing her, he flipped so her stomach lay on the bed, her glorious rounded ass raised. This was a dream wasn't it? He had pictured this exact scene in his medically induced stupor that second night. Dream or no, he was going to make her melt. Then maybe one day, she'll feel the truth in him. The love he had for her.

She gasped when he entered. He was slow, taking her inch by inch trying to memorize her. But the damned woman had a mind of her own, although he had to admit, it's why he loved her. Even with him gripping her hips tight, she pressed back hard and he lost his mind. Primal. Their lovemaking had been positively animalistic as they came together in a searing climax.

He made up for boorish behavior by taking her softy, hours later when the sun had set and the fire dimmed. They laughed and ate and finally slept a sleep that only lovers knew.

* * *

I swear I'm making this harder to write. I want to put so much in here! I am going to wrap it up soon though.

But please, is this too nauhty Not enough? What do you think?

-MoonandWinter


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go! Lets explore our characters

* * *

They lay in bed for hours, thinking nothing about the world outside the one they had created. There was no past, no need to think of the future, only the moments shared.

The sky was dark, the moon almost completely full, as the unconventional lovers relaxed in the calmness.

The white-haired beauty lay with her head on the narrow plains of her man's stomach, her eyes looking up at the large vaulted ceiling made of ice. Snowflakes swirled elegantly as her hand mindlessly waved. She became aware that her life would never be the same.

"How did we come to be here?" She whispered softly, not sure if he was even awake, until she felt is intake of breath.

"I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, you saved me both times, and now we are lovers. I'm not sure our situation will ever make sense." His humor was apparent but she sensed he had something more to say.

"Hans?" She urged. She didn't want secrets, any words unsaid. Elsa waited as he collected his thoughts. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to be serious, but she needed him to trust her as much as she trusted him. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as he sat up, leaving her to shift over. She didn't know why, but this was very important.

"I never said thank you." He started, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as if he needed the connection. "I'm not sure why, but you've done for me more than anyone else in my life. But more than that, you make me want to be..." He trailed off, playing with her hair in absent thought. "I want to be a better man for you. Someone you could… I don't know..."

He couldn't say it. She held his heart, but he want ready for it to be destroyed. Not yet. He knew she only wanted him because he was new, he was her rebellion. She couldn't love someone as damaged as he was, the very man who threatened her life and that of her sister. So he would be content with what he had and hope she never let go. "Thank you." He declared, unconsciously tensing.

Elsa listened patiently. He was letting her see the boy in him, the vulnerability that she was sure none other had seen. Her heart had known she was falling but her brain still had misgivings. She would wait until her knew for sure, but until then she couldn't have him think she didn't feel anything for him. She felt plenty, most of which she didn't understand in the slightest.

"I have never known touch before you." She began cautiously, feeling him go rigid. _Does he think that was her reasoning for wanting him_? She stumbled on, hoping to voice what she, herself, barely comprehended. "I never want to know anyone else's. Can't you see? I chose you not because I felt you owed me, or because you were here. I chose you because it was _you_. Knowing what I do, even with the past, you are charming, handsome, and broken. I'll take you no matter what." She turned in his arms, laying half on his chest so she could look him in the eyes. She was going to open up to him and she prayed it was the best course.

"I'm thankful that you find me..." her face flushed with embarrassment. "It's just, I never thought I was attractive. I thought no man would want me." She could barely choke out this last confession, her heart falling into her stomach. She couldn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on the bandages that had come lose during their lovemaking.

He was silent for a moment as she thought of all the terrible things he could say or do. Elsa, who had kept her emotions inside, had never let on how she truly felt, had opened her heart to him. She began to worry her lip, when a gentle hand cupped her cheek; his thumb wiped away the single tear that had escaped her eye.

"It seems we both misunderstood each other. Elsa, I love you. All of you. The way you glow when you laugh. The smile you get when you are planning." He laughed, bringing her up to straddle him as he sat against the headboard. He wanted to show her how much he treasured her, but he knew she needed to hear this. "I worship every curve and dip of your body, and the way you make me burn. I adore that you walk barefoot and that you don't let fear control you. But most of all, I love your heart, the kindness and honesty. You are beautiful in every way. And if there is one thing I will have done before my days are up, I will make you see it." He growled as she began to move on him. He felt her smile as she leaned into neck.

"What have you done to me?" She nipped his neck, clearly pleased with his admissions. This made Hans throw his head back to laugh. Of all the things, she chose this phrase.

"Oh Elsa, you have no idea." Their conversation ended with panting bodies, sliding in need. He knew she loved him then. She just needed to trust him, but how could he prove to her that he wanted her for her, and not for her kingdom? Ah, but now was not the time to think or plan, as if he could. There was only Elsa, her body and heart.

*Arendelle*

Anna had taken the liberty of singing and delivering the papers to Geoff. Her heart was heavy and mind slow with thoughts of her sister. She had run away again and it was, as always, Anna's fault. She busied herself with packing and planning, telling her maid and steward that Kristoff was taking her and Elsa to the north for the weekend. No one sought to tell her otherwise; the kingdom having accepted the uncommon ways the sisters had.

But now, sitting across from Kristoff, watching the sun set in the garden, she had time to question herself. If Elsa didn't want to take the throne, was Anna able to? Did she even want to? She had always been the spare but had been educated in the royal duties. She knew she could. But would the people want her? Would they accept Kristoff?

She wanted to believe that her sister was only upset about Hans, but Anna sensed it was something deeper. Something to do with freedom lost. In these few short months, the sisters had so=poken many times about their dreams, and in none of them had Elsa talked about marrying. _Maybe that's why she wanted Anna to be Queen. Maybe she had cold feet?_ She laughed despite her serious thoughts.

"Kristoff, do you think she'll shut herself away again?" She finally voiced her fear to the relaxing man next to her. He had been sitting patiently, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"I don't know. But she really seems to want her freedom." Kristoff seemed to sum up exactly what was going through her own thoughts.

"But that would mean I'd have to take the crown, and I'm not sure if I want to, but if it means not having her shut herself away, then yes, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I'm just not sure I'd be a good ruler. And what about you? You'd have to stop doing ice runs, and oh! I just don't know." She rushed, as was her habit when she had a lot to say. She peeked at him over her shoulder. He had his arms tossed across the back of the stone bench, looking straight ahead. She couldn't read him, although to be honest, she didn't have the best track record.

"Well," he started hesitantly. "I guess you should ask her, you know, outright. So there's no confusion." He finally met her gaze and smiled crookedly. "I'll be there for you, whatever you choose to do. You are kind of stuck with me now."

She loved this man. This was true, honest, and real. She hoped her sister knew what she was doing because if Hans steps one foot out of line, she'd kill him herself.

"Then I guess tomorrow we'll go to her place, see if she'll come with us, and then go get married." She smiled at her big lug_. He would make a good King_, she thought abruptly.

"Married." He repeated, his voice wistful and altogether adorable. "I wonder what my family will say about Hans." He added as a second thought, a frown replacing his grin.

"They will see him for who he truly is. I'm not sure anymore who that is but we'll have to prepare for the best and worst cases." She began mindlessly biting her lower lip, praying that what Elsa said was true; that Hans was different. Her wild mountain man, however, didn't like when she bothered her lips, instead taking it upon himself so soothe them with kisses.

"Tomorrow, you'll be all mine." He growled as he pulled her close. He was all bulk, all man, and Anna wanted nothing more than to experience that in which Elsa was clearly indulging in. Kristoff wanted to wait, though, to make it official at least by his family. Anna, never being good with patience, tested his resolve every opportunity she got, and although they embraced and gripped each other, he held fast.

Smiling against his mouth, Anna sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow though, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

His chuckle was deep and husky, and she felt it in her bones. "I wouldn't dare try."

* * *

I hope you'll forgive the lack of naughtiness, but I am planning on writing a seperate collection of Elsa and Hans' time together. It's a sequence of them experienting with all things naughty, but I wanted to keep this story about plot. I hope you'll stop into my other works when they are finished. They will be rated E for exciting... I mean explicit. XD

Fear not. The end is near

-MoonandWinter


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa couldn't remember the last she slept in past dawn. Her body ached pleasantly as she stretched like a lazy cat. She was pushing Hans with her leg hoping to wake him as well. Instead of rising, like a gentleman would have, he grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and tossed at her. He couldn't hide his chuckle at her offended huff. Oh, but he was playing an unfair game. She felt the ice move through her veins, coming together to form at her fingertips. She used her freezing digits to trail lines of frost down his spine. As planned, he yelped and darted from off the bed.

He stood, gloriously nude, with his hands on his hips. He may have looked angry but the laughter in his eyes said otherwise.

"That, my lady, was cheating." He padded away from the bed and to the closed in area that served as the toilet. She watched him walk, enjoying the way he didn't hide from her. But in the light of day she saw scars. So many lines and dots that ran across his back. She stood and followed, waiting until he was done.

"What happened?" She asked, her hands placed upon his chest. She looked up to find his face pained. Oh, she didn't like that face one bit. "Please, tell me." She begged. He sighed and looked away from her.

"My brothers hated me. They took their anger out on me." But he smiled then, a malicious smile that was worse than the pained look. What had they done to that boy to make him into this man? "I learned to use them, pit them against each other, at least the younger ones. My oldest brothers were too smart. They were also too cruel." His gaze was far away. She didn't want him there, not when she was here.

"I won't let them take you away from me." She growled. The sudden change in her voice snapped him out of his memories. He looked at her then, with wonder and shock.

"My fierce protector." He laughed. She craved the sound, almost drowning in it. She understood him then. The choices he made, why he did what he did. She would grant him his second chance.

"Yes, well. What's mine is mine." She said haughtily.

"I am yours, my fair abductor. What ever will you do with me?" He begged, already sensing where she was going. He couldn't have enough of this woman. Even as she avoided acknowledging to being his, he knew he had her heart. At least, he was almost sure. It didn't matter just now. Her hands were exploring, and he was feeling. Let it never be said that the Queen did anything halfway. Her passion was hungry, all consuming, and she wanted everything. He was her willing prisoner and as such he lustfully obliged.

She wanted to learn his body, what he desires, what he responds to. Her heart had nearly broken when he spoke of his brothers, of the torture he endured. But she would insure he knew only pleasure, the touch of someone who wants him. And want him she did; like a bird craves flight.

She rode him hard, both sitting on the edge of the bed. His green eyes turned gold as they stared into hers, dark with promises of release. Her long pale arm stretched before her, grasping his good shoulder, as the other arm was behind her, balancing her by gripping his knee. She was grinding and sliding, no longer in control. Her head flew back, as waves of white tumbled down her back. His hands were now biting into her hips, making her movements more violent, making them better. She was shaking; urgent groans and whimpers came from her. Sounds that were not quite words, but he knew them. He took one nipple into his mouth, biting the sensitive bud. She felt fire; oh did she love this heat. Her break was within reach, just a few thrusts more.

"Please." She managed to whimper.

She came with blinding heat as he raked his fingers down her sensitive skin. Her back tingled with pleasure as red marks formed. It was incredible how her whole body responded to the wild ways. Her legs were no longer solid, her arms numb.

He had come while her walls had clutched him. She shuddered and jerked and it was more than he could stand. They came down together, drifting from the highs of climax, him cradling her close, soothing the red nipple he had treated so roughly. He knew she liked it. Her body told him, and he was a great listener.

He lay his head against her breast, listening as her heartbeat pounded and slowed. Her breathing became rhythmic once again, as her hands played idly with his hair.

It was in this position that Anna interrupted. Her shriek resounded through the icy halls; followed by the echoes of "I'm so sorry" and "oh my god"s.

Elsa was mortified, but Hans was quick as he wrapped them both in the furs. He groaned against her shoulder as he spied the large blond who had been kissing the young princess that first night. He knew this man was not happy. But it was Anna who drew his attention. She was smiling awkwardly. _Why was she still here?!_

Before either of the naked couple could speak, the princess began what Hans thought was a well-rehearsed speech.

"I've brought some clothes for him. I was hoping you'd be at our ceremony tonight and that you could come...You know, together." She smiled, even though she was looking at some unknown spot on the wall far to the left of them.

"We already did." He whispered naughtily to Elsa. She, in turn, smacked him while holding back laughter. She looked to her sister and then to Hans, her mirth vanishing as she thought through the idea of him leaving their place in the valley.

"Would you like to go?" She asked cautiously. Even with her nervousness, she knew this was chance to show Anna that he deserved a second chance. His eyes shot to Kristoff and she knew he was wondering how safe it was. But her fear was cut short, by his smile.

"I'd love to go. As long as neither of you try and kill me." He was only half joking, but the fact that he knew how important this was to her made her heart swell. She was falling deeper.

"No promises." The clothed couple announced in unison.

"You said you have clothes for me?" Hans was trying to be cordial. As much as one can be while naked, in bed with the sister of their guest.

"There not fancy. Nothing to suit a Prince. Hope you don't mind." The red-haired lass smirked. Her companion rolled his eyes. _Well, this should be fun._

Thankfully it was Elsa who set things straight. She had a knack for commanding the room that way.

"If you could please leave the clothes there, and wait outside, we'll get ready." Her voice rang with loving authority. How she managed it, he didn't know. As they watched the young couple set down a bag and scurry out, Hans had a second to think about taking his woman one more time before what he was sure was going to be a most interesting adventure.

Elsa, however was up and out of bed so fast, he nearly toppled over. She laughed at the disgruntled noise he made. He would never get enough of that laugh.

"Come on. I think the trip there is a whole days' worth. I hope they brought lunch. I'm famished." She was talking aloud, working her hair into a braid. He loved just watching her as she created her gown, how the look of pure wonder crosses her face when she uses her magic. Even though she covered her body from his hungry eyes, he marveled at her work. She caught him watching her and crooked her head to the side.

"Yes. Yes. I'm coming." He whined. A whole day with two people who hated him, and one he could barely keep his hands off of. Damn.

He dressed quickly, brushing his ever-growing locks with his fingers. He realized then that his beard had become more than roughish stubble. He was scratching at it when Elsa walked over. She rubbed her knuckles across the prickly hair. _Damn!_ Even this touch made him hard.

"I like it. It's rugged." She whispered against his mouth, kissing him hard.

A cough interrupted them, forcing them to pull away from what would have been a fiery embrace.

"Is everything OK?" Anna asked, peeking her head around the door. She had mischief in her eyes and did a poor job of hiding it.

He held out his hand, in which his Ice Queen gladly took. They walked out together, hand in hand, and it made him proud of his woman. She who felt no shame in the face of judgmental eyes.

The ride north was full of girlish laughter. The sisters could talk for hours, bouncing from one topic to the next. Hans figured it was years of catching up that made them so chatty. He listened intently, enjoying the sight. This was how siblings were supposed to act. He smiled when Anna made a joke about her man. The blond, in return, scoffed as if he were offended but laughed deeply when she kissed him.

"You love each other, don't you?" The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. Anna turned in her seat, a snappy response on her lips, when Kristoff gripped her hand.

"Yea, we do." The larger man said, his eyes on Anna. Hans knew he was trying to keep peace.

"I'm glad." Was all he could say. He really was happy for Anna. He knew he deserved her scorn. He had said some cruel things, had left her for dead. But he was, really and truly, glad she found someone to love who loved her back.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered into his ear. She gripped his hand, giving him the confidence he needed. He was going to win them over. He had to, for Elsa's sake.

* * *

Ahhh, my lovers. The trolls will have plenty to say.

I'm trying to keep to canon here while keeping other characters from the movie relevant. The Trolls will be difficult because I dont think they have any proper names, so I'll be making some up.

Hope you enjoyed!

-MoonandWinter


	16. Chapter 16

Rocks. All he saw were rounded, moss covered rock scattered across a misty mountain hollow. Hans wasn't sure if it was the expectant look on Anna and Kristoff's faces, or the way the reindeer pranced around licking the stones that unsettled him more.

He didn't have much time to decide, however since the rocks decided to move. Actually, they rolled, some zooming past his feet only to stop in front of the mountain man and his princess bride. He was even more shocked to find they weren't rocks at all, but stumpy creatures that popped open to display carved faces and stone limbs.

"What?" He gasped, taking a step away from this clearly impossible scene.

"Trolls." Elsa laughed next to him. Her eyes bright with mirth. She knew he'd react this way. He laughed knowing magic and all things fantastical should really be common place for him.

"Well, I say. Your Highness, it's so good to see you again." An older troll ambled towards then. He held a staff in one hand and with the other grasped Elsa's outstretched hand.

"Oh! What a beauty you are." He smiled at her, eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"King Pabbie, the pleasure is mine. May I present to you-" she started but Hans didn't want his title, not any more.

"Hans. Just Hans." He declared, bowing nobly to the creature.

The other trolls went quiet and still, some glaring at him. Not good so far.

"I see. You caused quite a bit of chaos this summer." The troll King said solemnly, his clever eyes never leaving his.

"I did." What else could he say? He began to draw back into himself, shying away from all the intense eyes, when Elsa's hand covered his. She was reassuring him with her touch, and oh god, did it work.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by the King Pabbie.

"Let's see then." He held his stone hand out for Hans to take. The hush seemed to grow more intense, as Hans hesitated. What if he was a monster, unable to change? What if the troll saw something dark and horrible in him? Thoughts of the mother he never knew flitted through his mind. He was scared.

But Elsa was there, her half-smile on her lips as she looked lovingly at him. He wasn't evil. She saw that.

Placing shaking fingers inside that of chilled stone, Hans closed his eyes. It took only a moment until the troll released his hand, grinning a secret smile.

"Anna, do you remember what we said when you first met us?" He turned to the princess as she clung to Kristoff's arm.

She laughed lightly, "You said a lot of things. Mostly about Kristoff's flaws." A lough rumbled through the crowd, one troll even smacking Kristoff on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Boulda dear, what do we say about people." He called, his voice clear and strong.

A woman troll rolled away from the younger couple and stopped only feet away from Hans, eyeing him.

"People don't change." She announced. He face was unreadable to him. But her pronouncement was enough to make his heart pound. A quiet murmur resounded through the gathering.

"But people make bad choices when they are mad, or scared, or stressed." She smiled up to him. He stood so still he could have been the one made from stone. The hope was clawing its way up but he could grasp it… Not yet.

"It seems this young man has no evil in his heart. In fact, at the moment, all I see is love." The King declared to the mass. "Look at me now." He turned to Hans, holding out his hand once more. Hans took it and kneeled, feeling it was the most appropriate.

"I want you to understand this and take it into your heart. It's not your fault." Pabbie begged, hand gently squeezed, letting Hans know exactly what he was talking about. "You not only wanted to run from your family, but from the guilt they made you feel. But son, it was not your fault."

Hans began to shake as he glanced at Elsa and Anna. His guilt had driven him to do terrible things to this woman and her sister. But here in this magical land, this creature said the only thing he needed to hear. And he knew then, he refused to feel guilty about his mother for another minute.

He stood on shaking knees, nodding to the troll. He knew he couldn't speak. Not yet.

Just as he was about to look for her, she was there holding him. His Ice Queen was sobbing into his peasants clothes. He held her, not knowing what to do other than kiss her hair.

"Well, now. I didn't mean to make anyone cry. This is, after all, a happy occasion!" Pabbie chuckled.

"Come now, women over here!" Boulda announced. She ushered Elsa and Anna to the opposite side of the hollow, where the female trolls began to throw flowers around them.

Hans was pushed to stand next to Kristoff as the men trolls began to dig a pit. He watched in wonder as shaped the land. He looked over to Kristoff to ask what they were doing when the tall man began to speak.

"It's an old wedding tradition. They are my family so it's kind of expected." He laughed while the trolls were throwing a moss coveted cape across his bulky shoulders. "So you love Elsa?" He managed as crown of wood and flowers shoved on his head.

"I do. I'm not sure how it happened, but... it just did." For the first time in his life, Hans found he wanted to be honest. He wanted to tell this man nothing but the truth, no lies, and no twisted words.

"Yea, I know how that goes." The other man laughed, his gaze never leaving the princess.

"Maybe it's just the sisters that do it. They both must have some love spell they used." Hans was hoping that he could find friendship with this cheerful man. Kristoff glanced away to his soon-to-be wife, a lovesick smile on his face.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least." They both laughed heartily, Hans feeling lighter than he had all day. The women looked over curiously, Elsa waving slightly to him.

Kristoff leaned closer, a hand covering his mouth. "Shhh, they're on to us." He whispered conspiratorially. They laughed together, as if they had never been at odds.

As the final preparations were under way, Hans noticed Kristoff become serious. He looked away and asked in a hushed tone.

"What are you going to do next week?" He asked. His face had gone neutral, a sign that made Hans nervous.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hans eyes darted to Elsa as she laughed merrily, enjoying the way the trolls dressed Anna in a costume similar to Kristoff's.

"Elsa. She's having a ball." The tall man looked toward Hans with an expression, almost like pity. It was that look that set Hans nerves on edge. He did not like the sound of this.

Kristoff raised his arm and scratched his honey gold hair. His eyebrows were pinched as he avoided looking at Hans.

"Well, the ball is being held to find her a husband." He said this flatly. His arm dropping in defeat.

Hans didn't move, he barley breathed. His eyes found her as she worked her magic, creating a gown just for her sister. This woman he loved, who he thought loved him back, was planning on marrying someone else.

He allowed the calm veneer to cover his face, while the raging storm inside began to shatter his heart. The ceremony began and ended in a blur. He couldn't think, didn't want to feel the pain inside his chest.

Elsa had watched his face fall. She watched as he drew inside of himself and how he spoke not a word as they stood watching her sister be married under the full moon. What had Kristoff said to make him go so cold?

Anna had rushed their good byes as her and Kristoff made for his cottage. She would be a woman tonight and that thought made Elsa nervous and proud. She watched her sister trek north, knowing that the next she saw her, Anna would be a different woman.

Kristoff had been prepared with a second sleigh and a palace horse for Elsa and Hans to take back to their valley. They set out silently and Elsa was growing more alarmed. What had happened? It was all going so well until just before the ceremony.

She refused to let her dear control her, instead opting for anger. She stopped the sleigh and jumped out, needed to step away. She paced a bit, and then stood, hands on her hips facing Hans. The infuriating man just sat there, starting at her with an expression one could easily say was blank.

"That's it. What happened?" She barked. She hasn't meant to, but she couldn't stand his silence. An icy wind whipped past her, tossing her braid about her shoulders.

"Nothing, Your Highness." He stated flatly. His eyes however were beginning to burn and Elsa wanted him to be angry, wanted him to be anything other than this.

"Oh? I don't believe you. Don't you dare lie to me, Hans!" She screamed. The trees began to bend under the forceful wind that circled them.

"Lies? What about your lies!?" He roared, jumping down from the sleigh. They stood several feet apart but she felt his heat, she needed that heat.

"You told me you didn't want anyone else's touch and yet you planned a ball to find a husband." His hair was thrashing wildly, making him to look like an angry god in mid-battle. But his words shocked her from her musings. Kristoff had told him about the ball? He thought she'd marry someone else after what they shared?

"Oh, you really are infuriating." She laughed. "I can't believe you-"

But he was there, his hands pinning hers above her head. He brought his mouth down to hers violently, forcing her to open to him. She felt his hurt, raw and angry, as he walked her back against a tree.

"Mine." He growled as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She wasn't sure how or when but he was inside her, plunging ruthlessly, making her cry out in fierce pleasure. One of his hands held hers above them, the other was gripping her bottom.

"Mine." She nipped back, biting his lip. He bent down and suckled the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, knowing it would push her over the edge. Begging him for more, he greedily obliged. She felt the fierce climax build until it left her screaming. Her hips jerking as he thrust twice more and came with guttural sounds. Their ragged breathing was the only thing to be heard as the wind had stopped its attack. She removed her hands from his grasp, her body still pinned to the tree. She cupped his face forcing him to look at her. Elsa saw angry guilt in his eyes and wanted to find the love that was there only hours before.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, trying to pull away.

Kissing him tenderly, she whispered, "I was never going to take a husband. I had planned on giving the throne to Anna." She admitted. Her heart heavy as she waited for his response. Would he still want her without the promise of a kingdom?

She held her breath as he looked at her with pinched brows.

"So, does that mean..." he trailed off. His eyes looking away. She planted her feet on the ground, expecting him to leave, to mock her. Instead, as always, he surprised her. "Does that mean I can stay?"

She gaped at him. He wanted to stay. It wasn't a question; it was the hope and nervousness on his face that made her melt completely.

"Did you really think I'd let you go?" She grabbed his face tighter. He needed to hear this as much as she needed to say it.

"You melted the cold inside me. You make me burn. Don't you see? I love you." She said it wonder. But what made her smile was the utterly dumbfounded look that crossed his face. How could he not have known?

"You do? Even after everything?" He waved his hands, as if that encompassed all his reasons.

"Yes, you silly man." She laughed, her fears blown away by his face, as it lit up. He would have looked almost childlike, if it wasn't for the lust she saw burning in his eyes.

"Then let me show how much I love you." And he did, slowly on a bed of moss that hadn't been there moments ago. Despite her love of his wild ways, she found she enjoyed their slow lovemaking. It was different somehow, as if their souls were blending, fire and ice. They continued, long into the night, neither one tiring of their whispered words of love.

It wasn't until the sky began to turn pink that they decided to head back to their valley. All thoughts of festivals and husbands forgotten.

*Arendelle*

Several ships were already docking, preparing their wares and goods for the upcoming festival. One ship however, carried a captain. A Fearsome man, in search of his escaped brother.

* * *

Phew! This chapter was a doozey to write! Our couple is not out of the woods yet though.

Hope you enjoy it!

-MoonandWinter


	17. Chapter 17

She knew eventually she would have to leave her hidden home among the hills. She just hadn't thought it would be so soon. Elsa and Hans had spent the morning after the Anna and Kristoff's troll wedding resting. Their journey home had taken most of the night and the couple needed sleep after their strenuous activities.

But now in the full shine of the autumn's sun, Elsa realized how very hungry she was. She looked at her lover as he broke the last of their bread and handed her the larger half. He did so unconsciously, but it made her smile regardless.

"I think I have a plan." She said, pulling her feet under her. Their shared bed was a tangle of furs and bedding, but she loved its chaos.

"Oh?" He said, raising his eyebrows. He sat across from her, mimicking her position. If they hadn't been nude, they would have looked like silly children.

"We both are in desperate need of a good cooked meal and you said you wanted to shave." She watched as he warily nodded in agreement. Elsa knew she was taking a risk, but it was that added danger that made it so exciting.

"Elsa, love, you've got that look in your eye. I'm not sure I'm going to like this, even with you teasing about cooked food." He said warily.

"We," she paused, only because she liked teasing him. "are going to the castle. I know how to get in and out, without anyone seeing."

When he started to protest, she cut him off. "And my room is the safest place in Arendelle. Ever since childhood, no one can enter it. No maids, no guards, no one." She smiled mischievously.

"Are you sure? If I'm caught, I could be executed on the spot." He asked, taking a rather large bite of the bread.

"Trust me, Hans. Besides, I won't be able to come here. Not with the festival and all of the guests arriving. I have Queenly duties to do, at least for another week." She smiled across to him, seeing the emotions play across his face, ending in confusion.

"I never asked. Why don't you want to be Queen?" He held his hand out to her, as if asking for her reassurance. She didn't know why, but it comforted her to simply touch him, even if it were just his hand.

"At first I thought I could be Queen without a husband. But it became clear that that simply couldn't happen. I guess now I just enjoy my freedom too much." She sighed. It was selfish and she knew it. She didn't even know if she could ask her sister to take that responsibility. Her heart grew heavy with bleakness of it all.

"Elsa, whatever you chose, know you're not alone." He begged. He hated watching the shadows cross her face. She had suffered loneliness her whole life, and now she had the freedom to use her gifts, to be with people she loved.

"Anna will make a great Queen. And you would too." He smiled crookedly. "Anyways, I'm more concerned with food. I am a man with a man's appetite and you teased. So are we sneaking into a heavily guarded castle, in broad daylight, and into the impossible to enter royal bedroom?" He asked, jumping across the bed, effectively laying her flat. Her laughing eyes shone like bright aqua jewels as wiggled against her.

"A perilous adventure." She said huskily.

"One with a beautiful witch and a dangerous stranger." He mumbled against her breast, licking a path across to the other sensitive peak.

"And a happy ending?" she whimpered. His tongue trailing lower, circling her belly button. Oh, he was dangerous indeed.

"Happy ending." He growled, finally finding his destination. She thought he was hungry before, but now she knew his appetite was far more ravenous.

He nibbled her sensitive flesh, pulling her into his mouth. He dined on her like a man starved, and it only made her crave more. She felt the heat pulse throughout her, as she dug her fingers into his hair. He lapped and teased, and what seemed like hours later, entered her with a roaring plunge. He was wild, as was she. Primal.

She never wanted it to end.

Their climax was blinding, both bodies clinging to each other, slick with sweat and passion. He hauled her up and over to the tub, her body still shaking.

How he managed to even move was beyond her, let alone lift and carry her. But he did, with the express idea of having her bathe while he packed their supplies. The snow that had been set to melt was now a pool of deliciously warm water, as she sunk into it. Oh, she forgot how wonderful it was to bathe like this. He laughed at her expression, one she was sure was similar to the one she makes when they make love. But it really was a nice bath, so who could blame her.

He handed her the soap and began to dress. She watched him with hungry eyes, knowing that their shared love was the cure to her unhappiness. She loved herself because he showed her how. Showed her a part of herself that was hidden, concealed from the world all that time ago. And for that she loved him more.

"Stop staring, Elsa, or I'll have no choice but to join you in that tub, and trust me when I say we both won't fit." He called from over his shoulder.

"Promises." She wined, soaping herself. She knew they had to start walking to avoid the supper rush of maids and servants who traveled through the passages. She had memorized their schedules long ago and had rarely been caught. She prayed that their luck would hold.

Her heavenly bath was shorter than she hoped, but she promised she'd take Hans up on his threat when they were secured in her rooms. What he didn't know, was that she had a marble tub, three times the size of the simple copper one she had brought along. Oh, they could fit and do so much more.

They walked hand in hand, from the outside, they looked like a village couple, her in a simple cloak, covering her brilliant gown, and he in his borrowed serviceable clothes. The palace horse trotted behind them. Elsa decided to leave the sleigh behind, but since she had never learned to ride a horse, had opted to walk.

They crossed the bridge slowly, unseen, through the secret path that ran along-side and partly under it. No one could see them over the high bushes and vines that crawled along the man-made trail. She explained that is was used for dire times, if the Royal family ever had to escape. He told her of the secret paths and hiding spots he had as a child. It felt reassuring to share this common thing, even one that steamed form negative memories.

Holding her finger to her lips she pulled him along to the stone archway that held an almost unnoticeable door. She pulled it open and peeked in and Hans was on edge. Elsa had assured him no guard would kill him as she had ordered him to be taken alive, but Hans didn't trust them. He only trusted her.

She disappeared through the door and Hans nearly yelled for her. Thankfully she popped her beautiful white-haired head around the door and whispered, "Come on! Hurry!"

He moved quickly, gripping her hand tight. She walked fast but on silent feet, while he stumbled, swearing he was making too much noise. Never having been uncoordinated before, this was new and terrifying. They paused every few feet to listen. His breathing was loud in his ears, and she nodded began again.

They were twisting through narrow halls, and then up a staircase, his shoulders touching the walls. He knew this was her passage, as he watched her unconsciously run her fingers along the walls, lines of frost forming a trail as her steps sped up. He practically was crawling up the darkened steep steps when suddenly there was light.

She squealed. SQUEALED! Like a child on Christmas. He finally slowed, walking through an open archway. As he stepped into the room, she closed the door behind him and covered it with a floor length tapestry. He watched in awe as she flung off her cloak and circled about the room. Smiling as she stopped to look at him.

"You've snuck into my bedroom." She whispered. Her eye lids lowering saucily. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her but just then his stomach decided it was more important. The loud rumble rent the air, as he gripped his abdomen in a hopeless attempt to shut it up. Her laughter was loud and deep as she grasped her own stomach. _She was enjoying this too much_, he thought bemusedly.

"Yes. Haha. Either we eat. Or I do." He growled. He looked her up and down, for good measure. She blushed just like he hoped, but moved closer. Oh, dear. She called his bluff.

"Fine. We will eat real food for now, but later I will have seconds." And then the damned woman looked _HIM_ up and down, sending shivers down his spine. What a remarkable creature he fell in love with.

She walked across her room, swaying her hips in a way he knew was on purpose. Tempting witch. She pulled a bell string that was close to her bed.

"Before they come, you've got to hide. Go to the bath, there's everything you'll need to shave in there." She hummed to him. He started for the large double doors he assumed were he bath. And indeed it was. Huge columns held a vaulted ceiling, painted with a scene of mermaids and a buried treasure. He glanced down to the large marble tub and was shocked to find a water faucet. Under it was a cast iron basin and a small fireplace to the wall next to that. She must have had to do all of this herself, being hidden away from the world. He felt anger towards her parents as he began the fire and filled the basin with crystal water. She had to hide herself away from the world. Had they not cared about her? Surely the new her gift was a beautiful thing?

But soon his thoughts turned to his tasks as he used the shaving set he found. Looking into the mirror, he was shocked to see the man staring back. Smiling eyes, sun-kissed skin, and a ginger beard. He wouldn't take it all off. Elsa seemed to like it and he had to agree; he did look roughish. Yes, he'll only trim it.

In the other room, Elsa was beginning to pace, waiting for her maid. It never took this long before. She was beginning to twist her hands when a soft knock sounded at her door. Her relief was short lived, however when it was Geoff and not a maid who stood before her.

"My Queen." He bowed, his eyes flitting over her shoulder, and back to her.

"Geoff. Hello…Um. I just got back. Anna is still with Kristoff. She'll be fine. I was kind of hoping to have some food delivered." She rambled on. She hadn't prepared for this conversation and she was on edge.

"Of course. I'll have some fresh fare sent up immediately." When she nodded and turned to close the door, he coughed drawing of her back.

"Pardon me miss. I'm sure you wish to rest, but there is a guest who requires your attention." He looked down at his shoes. Elsa didn't know what to think but she knew, in her gut, this was not good.

"Geoff. Who is it?" She asked cautiously. Her heart pounding so loudly she was sure the older man could hear.

"Captain Brand, eighth Prince of the southern Isles." The steward said solemnly.

* * *

AHHH! I hope you are on the edge of your seat, because I sure am.

I really want this story finished, not because I dont enjoy writing it (I REALLY LOVE IT) but because the ending is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I know, mostly what I'm gong to have happen, but believe me when I say, I'm writing this as it comes to me. Hope that's ok!

Also, please excuse any grammatical errors. I really do suck in that area.

-MoonandWinter


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took longer to post. I had a bit of an accident and a trip to the ER last night. Hope you enjoy, even if its late!

* * *

A newly groomed Hans stepped out from the bath, only to find Elsa perched on the edge of the huge bed, her hands clutched in tight fists on her lap. Beneath her feet, a thin layer of frost had spread, fractals crisscrossing the wooden floor. She started as he sprinted lightly, crouching at her knees.

"Elsa?" He whispered. She was so cold, her eyes bright with concern. He hated that fear, despised whatever it was that put it there. "What is it? What happened?" His voice strained against the rising panic.

"I've got to go downstairs." She said flatly, her eyes not seeing. She brought his hands to her face and finally she regarded at him. A small smile on her lips.

"Give me strength, love. One of your brothers is here to visit." She mumbled into his palm.

Cold water washed over him as her words sunk in. Which brother, why now?

He looked to her, not needing to say the words.

"Captain Brand. He's the eighth son, or so I'm told." She stood still holding his hands. Elsa, with her intelligent beauty, was building up her walls. He smiled, as she switched from his lover to a Queen.

"You are more than strong enough. I don't know much about him though. He left when I was born. I've never met him, but I was told he took to the sea." He relayed all he knew to her, hoping it could help in arming herself.

"He has a vicious reputation. Make sure you are careful with him Elsa. Promise me." He pleaded. Not knowing this particular brother never bothered him before, one less he had to worry about. But it seems now he was Hans's biggest worry.

"I promise. I'll treat him cordially and see why he's here. That's all." She moved away from him as she spoke. "You've never met him?" She asked, walking to her mirror. She was busying herself, putting up her hair in a braided bun. She wanted to look formal and not like the well pleased woman she was.

"No, and no one really talked about him, other than to threaten to send me away with him." Hans said quietly. Elsa knew he was trying to remain calm, but the way his hand kept clenching and unclenching said that he was not composed, not in the least.

And neither was she, for that matter. Her new found love was being threatened by an absent brother with a scary reputation. She would see him, speak as if naught were wrong, and hopefully persuade him that Hans was not in Arendelle. She looked to her man, her handsome Hans. He was looking at her with blatant worry on his face.

She smiled at him softly. "I had to conceal my feelings my whole life. I think I can handle him."

He was standing before her in an instant, his hands on her face. He leaned in for a long, passionate kiss that left her breathless. She felt him pouring his heart into it, and it made her ache.

"My sweet witch, please be careful." With one more kiss he let her go. Before she opened the door to face her enemy, she looked over her shoulder to see him watching her with heavy eyes.

"I like what you did there." She waved her hand across her face. He looked surprised and pleased as he stroked his trimmed and clean beard. She left him there, remembering that face. It was so much better than the sullen worry.

Geoff stood at the bottom of the grand stairs as she had requested. She silently walked behind him they traversed the halls, ending in front of her father's study; hers now. She hesitated at the carved doors, one hand resting on the knob. She looked to Geoff. His eyes shown with sympathy, as if he knew her fears.

"I'll wait here, Your Majesty." He whispered, his voice gravelly in his age. She smiled softly and took a deep breath. _Right, you can do this. First the door_. She thought fiercely opening the wooden barrier.

She walked in with her shoulders back and her head held high, only stopping when she reached the overly large desk that was dominating the room. She stood next to it and faced her unwelcome guest.

He stood slowly, like a predator spying prey. He towered over her, taller than even Kristoff. His gleaming black hair was so long it was tied behind him with a leather strap. His eyes pierced her. They were the same exact color, the same shape, as Hans'. The only difference was his crinkled as he smiled, which he was doing now. And, oh, it was a wicked smile.

He bowed deeply, raking those golden-green eyes down her body as he went. She blushed despite herself, though more from indignation that anything.

"My Queen. It's so good you could find the time for me." His voice was deep and held a touch of an untraceable accent that all seamen had. She was less concerned about his accent, and more about the slight he managed.

"You'll have to forgive me. I fear I'll need an introduction before I chose to explain myself." Her voice was as cold as her stare. Her eyebrow rose when he was silent, a small look of surprise and pleasure on his face. He looked so much like Hans, it astounded her. His chin, nose and eyes were all the same. His coloring, however, could not be more different.

"Touché." He chuckled. The timbre of his voice rumbling through the room. She stood still, waiting for him to introduce himself. He, instead, ambled over to her father's liquor decanter, pouring himself a glass. She was about to speak, upset with his activities, when he began to talk, his back still to her.

"You'll have to forgive my manners. I have not been in polite company in many years and it seems as if I forgot how to act." He turned then, striding on long legs to stand in front of her. He held out a glass of amber liquid to her. Not knowing what else to do, she took it from him. Perhaps she'll show him exactly who he thought he was messing with.

She smiled softly, feeling the ice slither down her arms. Her fingers buzzed with pleasure as her glass froze, ice covering the intricate patterns. She watched as his eyes widened and shoot from hers back to the glass. Rather than being intimidated or in the least bit put off, the damned man laughed. Well, bellowed would be more appropriate.

"My, my. So the rumors are true. An Ice Queen." He smiled, if even possible, more wickedly.

"Sir, I do not like my time to be wasted." She announced with venom. His reaction annoyed her, made her feel her control slip, which in this case was a dangerous prospect.

"Oh course." He said, laughter still in his eyes. "I'm Brand, eighth Prince of the Southern Isles, Captain of…" He paused eyeing her strangely. "The Sea Vixen."

She knew he was lying. She could just see it in the way his eyes, ever so slightly narrowed. He knew, also, that she knew.

"And?" She said haughtily. She would finish this conversation.

"I'm here for my brother." He stated. His eyes seemed to grow more intense. He was trying to read her, and she did her best to conceal the fear and anger raging through her. His brows pinched and she knew it was working.

"Your brother escaped his armed guards. What makes you think he'd come back here?" She lifted her hand with the still frozen drink and set it on her father's desk. It was a slight reminder of what she was capable of. One that didn't go unnoticed.

He stepped a foot closer, his hand reaching past her for the drink she set down. She felt his body heat, smelt the salty scent of the ocean. His eyes burned into her but she refused to back down. She would stand her ground against this man.

She felt the warmth of his breath as his whispered next to her head. "Because he would have been a foolish man to let a woman like you go."

She stood shocked; sure he hadn't intended to compliment her. He straightened, bringing the glass with him. He threw his head backed and downed the cold liquor inside.

"Well then. Since you won't be needing my services. I hope to stay for the festival. I'm told there will be a ball?" He asked, eyes light with a hidden secret. This concerned her more than anything.

"There will be." She said flatly. She really, really, wanted this conversation at an end. She found she couldn't read him as much as he couldn't read her and that thought infuriated her. What did he truly want?

"Then I'm sure you will honor me a dance." He bowed, eyes never leaving her body.

Before she could reply, he was out the door. He long legs giving his the confident stride of a man who thought he just won. _Damned, evil, stupid men!_

* * *

_Wellllllll? _I've got some fun planned. I hope you stick around.

Leave a review, let me know what you think so far!

-MoonandWinter


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa found herself alone in the grand study. A look of shock plastered on her face. Had Brand really just waltzed out? Her thoughts were interrupted by Geoff who appeared before her, his brown eyes worried, his mouth tight.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" He asked, his eyes roaming her with blatant worry. She smiled weakly.

"I suppose the Captain will require a room. Can you see that he is comfortable?" She said hollowly. She could really care less, but appearances were everything.

"Of course. I'll have your meal sent up to your chambers." He smiled in relief, though she could still see his eyes full of worry. "Perhaps with a bottle of wine?" He offered.

Oh, how was it that he seemed to know everything.

Elsa nodded, doing something then that was so very unqueenly; it shocked her as much as Geoff. She hugged him tight. Physical was still a new concept but affection wasn't. She held him close as he gently held her back.

After she pulled away, she noticed some of the stiffness from his eyes were gone, replaced with a happiness that made Elsa smile.

"Come now, my lady. I'm sure you wish to eat and rest." He maneuvered her to the stairs but didn't follow, allowing her privacy. She thought of how the older man had been by her father most of his life. He was supposed to go with her parents on that fateful voyage, but not two days before, his wife passed away, saving him from the grim fate.

She saw him as a grandfather figure, someone who cared for her and Anna, while maintaining his position. The thought made her smile. If she really looked, she had more family than she thought. It might not be so bad to be a Queen if you were surrounded by those whom you loved. She thought of Hans, an image of him being king ran through her mind. Strange, then, that it didn't bother her. She had reached her chambers, with a smile on her face but thought again of their current problem.

Captain Brand. What were they going to do about him? They couldn't ask him to leave without offending one of Arendelle's most reliant trade partners. She knew if she did, they may vary seek to send an army to look for Hans or to try and take Arendelle by force.

She sighed at these grim thoughts and pushed the door open.

Looking about the room, she couldn't see Hans, who was most likely hiding. She turned and closed the doors. Just as she hoped, he was there pressed against her, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

"This seems familiar." She whispered huskily.

"Yes but the last time, neither of us received any pleasure." He mumbled into her neck as he was softy biting her. He knew her so well, even now.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I had found it quite interesting." She moaned, when one hand left hers, and was inching up her gown.

"Did you?" He laughed, half groan, half chuckle. Elsa felt her skin heat, the fire begin in her stomach as her bottom was exposed to the open air. She had long since stopped wearing anything that would hinder their passion, even for a second.

"I wanted you then. And I want you now." The enunciated this last word by a sharp thrust, entering her. She was ready for him, feeling the heat course through her. His mouth was again on her neck as he continued his assault. Elsa loved this desperate passion, craved the whole of him. He left her hands then, gripping her hips, holding her still as he took control.

He was forceful, hard, and everything that she needed to cause the piercing climax that wracked her body. He followed within seconds of her, bringing her head back with his hand on her heart.

"God, I love you." He managed between ragged breaths.

She found her legs, felt the earth beneath her finally, and turned in his arm. She missed the fullness of him but grasped his face forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Never forget this. I love you so much it burns." She kissed him hard, pouring her own soul into him. She wanted him to feel it in his heart, like she felt his love. They kissed, standing and sweaty, kissing in the afterglow of their fervent escapade.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were far off, a tilted smile on his face, outlined by a handsomely trimmed beard.

"Come on, love. We've got some things to discuss." She knew it was so soon after their lovemaking but she wanted to fill him in on his brother's actions. They walked to the bed, to sit like they always did when they talked, when a knock sounded at her door.

"Food!" She smiled brightly. Oh she was hungry. She watched Hans chuckle silently as he tiptoed to the bath chamber, disappearing through the doors.

Elsa loved this man. His childlike tendencies, his very manly passion, and even his broken past. She loved it all.

Gracefully, even with slightly wobbly legs, she opened the door. A half-dozen maids were there with several trays. One rolled in a long cart as the others silently placed tray, upon tray unto its surface. She smiled as Geoff stood at the door, a bottle of red tucked into his arm. As the ladies left, he came forward and bowing in front of her. Standing, she saw his eyes shown with kindness as he set down the bottle. He winked at her then and from his large coat pocket produced two glasses. Without a word, he set them down next to the bottle and left, closing the double doors behind him.

She stared at the closed doors in amazement. He knew she had a secret guest, but did he know who it was?

"Elsa?" Hans whispered. He peeked in to find her gazing at the entrance to her room. He walked over, feeling a strange stirring in his belly, when she turned with her half-smile.

"I think my advisor knows that I've got someone here." She said, holding out two glasses. She didn't look worried, in fact she looked happy.

"Oh? And he lets his Queen have strange men in her bedroom?" He asked, eyes full of confused mirth. Had her council man really guessed there was a man there? He must have by the amount of food that was creating such a wonderful smell.

"I think he thinks I've chosen a man." She whispered, watching as her eyes grew wide. She was giving herself away as she blushed. He will ask her to marry him once Anna held the crown. He wanted her to be sure that he wanted her as his wife, not because she was Queen.

He smiled wickedly, loving the idea of her wed soundly to him.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked, her own wicked smile upon her luscious lips.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed at her harrumph. And then another thought, one he had kept hidden, even from himself surfaced. One of her round with his child. He wanted this. Needed it like a fish needs water? He looked to her stomach; a child may already be there.

"Ok, now you have a completely dreamy look. What is going on?" She asked sternly. He wondered if she had even thought of the possibility. Perhaps not, but he wasn't going to bring it up. Not with all of the stress he knew she will have to endure this week, planning and being Queen.

So instead, he smiled softly. Taking her hand, he brought her to the food. They ate heartily and drank with thirst. He was feeling more alive than ever before. They sat crossed legged, facing each other on her grand bed. He smiled when she ate with zest, knowing his secret dream.

She paused, after filling her glass for the third time. He'll have to cut her off. He heard it was not good for a woman to drink so much when she was with child, and he didn't want to take the chance. She looked at him with a suddenly peaked expression.

"Your brother is here looking for you." She said suddenly. He already guessed this but it was the look on her face that made him itch. Had his brother insulted her?

"He is a strange man. He looks a lot like you, except with black hair." She smiled slightly. Oh dear. She seems to feeling the effects of the wine. "He was very tall. And scary." Her face suddenly scowling.

He wanted to strangle his brother.

"Elsa, what did he do?" Hans managed between gritted teeth.

"Oh, he flirted with me. I think. He wasn't even afraid when I showed him my whoosh." To make sure he understood the term, she froze her glass, a thin layer of ice coated its delicate surface. She tried to intimidate him? He smiled brightly. His woman would not be one to be daunted.

"And then he had the nerve to demand I dance with him at the ball!" She said, her voice raising an octave. Her hands flinging out as if to gesture her words. But it was her very words that lit him on fire. He was never a jealous man, always knowing how to get something he wanted. But he found that the very thought of one of his brothers, spinning her around the dance floor, his hands on her body, was filling him with quiet rage.

"And will you?" He had to ask. She didn't dance at her coronation, but that didn't mean that she would do the same, with her newfound control.

"Hmmmmmm." She hummed, her long pale finger pressed against her lips. "I might have to."

He wanted to tell her no, wanted to say she couldn't go, but he knew that was wrong. She was her own woman, and for now, a Queen. He wouldn't let his rage and lack of control deny her this. Besides, he knew he had her heart. She loved him. He would put it out of his mind. At least, try to.

"But enough of him. I think I'm either very drunk, or very tired." She yawned. "Both." She said as a second thought.

He laughed despite himself. His woman was everything he never sought to find. He cleaned up the bed and laid her down. His own belly full and content. He crawled under the silky covers with her, and for the first night in some time, slept all the way until dawn.

* * *

Ok, so Brand is entirely made up character. Give me some time to write, I just had surgery on my right arm. So, you know, typing it hard lol.

Reviews are like precious gifts. I love each one, and I look forward to reading them every day (I re-read them too!)

Love you all!

-MoonandWinter


	20. Chapter 20

HELLOOO! Ok, So, I've been in the hospital for the last week having a few surgeries and whatnot. My hand is three times its normal size! (Makes typing hard.) I wasnt allowed to have my computer so Im so sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Elsa watched from her balcony as Anna and Kristoff arrived hand in hand. They looked so very happy after their weekend and Elsa knew exactly why. Her sister was now a woman in every way. She waved when they came into view, watching as Anna jumped, waving both hands wildly. Her sister was doing wonderfully silly.

"How do they look?" Hans asked from the bed, half covered by the down comforter. His freckled shoulders broad against the white pillows. He was smiling at her, even after their interrupted play.

"Happy. You can just see it on her face." Elsa smiled over her shoulder. Her life was coming together in a most strange and fantastic way. For the last three days, Elsa had been busy planning and preparing Anna's royal wedding. The only thing left to do was get her sisters approval on the dress and the flowers. With the market place near overflowing with vendors from across the ocean, they had plenty of options.

Although her days were full of meetings and paperwork with her advisor, her nights had been full of the dangerous and altogether sinful Hans.

The man in question was dressing now, making Elsa slightly sad to see his perfectly sculpted body covered. He chuckled, knowing her thoughts.

"I don't sit around naked while you are gone all day." He joked, hoping about with one leg through his pants.

She sighed knowing it was unfair to keep him hidden. He deserved to be able to walk about. She was still trying to figure out a way to convince people of his heart.

"I don't mind Elsa. Really." He whispered, standing behind her as she closed the balcony doors.

"I do. I just don't know how I'm going to do it." She said sullenly. "I'll not have you branded a criminal any longer."

"When your sister and Kristoff take the throne, we could go away. We could build a home together." He suggested, although he was beginning to sense Elsa was rethinking her original plan.

"I still have to talk with her. She told me she didn't want to be Queen. And I'm not going to force it on her." Her eyes held none of the discontent as before. Just thoughtfulness.

"Talk with her. But in the meantime, have you heard any news about Brand?" He asked. She knew he was worried about his brother finding out about him. The consequences would be disastrous.

"He's been staying in the west wing. So far he's been respectable to all servants and maids. I'm not sure what his game is but I feel like he's just waiting to strike." She contemplated.

"It's exactly what I was thinking." He paused, and tilted his head, listening. "Someone's coming."

He was already silently padding to the bathroom, when a knock sounds at her door; it was the tap tap ta-ta-tap tap that belonged to Anna. Elsa loved being able to open the door for her sister, such a simple thing but meant so much more.

She threw open the beautifully painted doors and was tackled by a flash of red and green. The sisters spun in circles, Anna clinging to Elsa, laughing. In this moment they were children again. How they were before the accident.

Pulling back, Elsa looked at her sister, her freckled cheeks glowing with the secret only lovers had.

She glanced behind her to Kristoff as he stood, shoulder pressed against the door. He eyes never leaving Anna.

"Come in! Close the door." She laughed at the tall man. He nodded, beaming like a fool in love.

When the room was secure Hans finally stepped out from his hiding spot. He smiled at the couple, seeing their happiness. The men shook hands, as the girls sat at Elsa's corner desk talking about flowers and other silly things. Hans fought the urge to kiss his white-haired woman senseless, as she threw her head back and laughed. Her neck exposed showing two or three tiny bite marks.

"How was the vacation?" Hans asked Kristoff, only to get his mind off of ravishing Elsa.

The tall blond laughed heartily. "I'd say it was very exhausting." He grinned.

Hans smiled genuinely. He knew Anna would make a great wife. It was so strange to him that these people who have every right to despise him, are the closest thing to family he ever felt. He cared more about this tall strange mountain-man then he did about any of his brothers.

"So what's going on here?" Kristoff asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"We've run into a problem." Hans said seriously. He turned fully to face Kristoff and he did the same, sensing the seriousness.

"One of my brothers is here looking for me. But more so, he's staying in the castle and neither me nor Elsa knows what he's up to. We don't trust him." Hans' eyes slid to his woman. He worried that his brother had set his sights on her. What man wouldn't?

"Yeesh." Was all Kristoff replied. His eyebrows came together as he thought. "I could follow him. See if he's up to something." He finally said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I can't have you put your life in danger." Hans rested a hand on the other man's shoulder. He knew what it was Kristoff offered. "I wouldn't take you away from your wife." He smiled.

Kristoff chuckled slightly. But the smile that played on his lips disappeared. His golden eyes turned to that of Hans green ones.

"If your brother is here to hurt these women, then I have no other option. I'll follow him. See what he does." He nodded and without another word practically pounced across the room and pulled Anna into his arms. The princess squealed and smacked the mountain man but it was apparent she kissed him back. Hans watched as Elsa smiled happily at the couple. He also saw that her hands were on her lap, clasped together in the way she had. She was nervous. She was anxious. And he knew why.

After the young bride and groom left their large, expansive room, Elsa finally had a moment to calm her thoughts. She had worried about the dress, about the flowers, and about Anna being ok after her newfound womanhood. But what had worried her most were the looks that passed between Hans and Kristoff. She was no fool. She knew the men had talked on Captain Brand and what to do about him. She didn't know much about Kristoff but she did know that he would protect Anna with his life. And he was also rash and quick to jump and she feared he was now planning on something that might get him seriously injured.

And Hans. She knew Hans was biting at the bit. He wanted action, needed to plan but his mind doesn't work in that cold, calculating way it used to. He was no longer frozen, bitter, and emotionless. She knew this.

All this she thought while sitting on the edge of her wonderfully large bed. Her fingers ran along the brilliantly stitched patterns of golden flowers, and white rabbits. Elsa was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Hans was quietly busy. When she did draw herself out of her own mind, he was standing before her; his long graceful hand held out to her.

She took it, as she did with everything he presented to her. That's the beauty of trust and love. He pulled her along, her mind almost numb with the darkness that follows her when a hopeless situation rears its ugly head. They stood then, in her grand bathroom. Candles lit, making the white marble glow softy. She looked over and sure enough, the tub was full, bubbles falling over the side. She felt the heat of it from here. She lifted her head, looking for the golden-green orbs that seem to caress her.

She smiled at him. His face held a touch of worry, as if she might not want the bath. Oh but he was perfect. Without a word said, she removed her gown, and began to slowly, quietly remove his clothes. She pulled the linen from his waist band, and lifted it above his head. Her hands smoothed down his abdomen, sculpted by running, and horse riding. She knew every line and dip, and they were new all over again. Her fingers softly caressed the puckered skin, the wound in which she caused.

She brought her mouth to it, hoping to kiss away the pain she caused. She felt his hands at her waist, tugging her close. Her head rested against his freckled chest. The thin, coarse hair was soft under her cheek. Their hearts beat in rhythm.

His hands slid up her back, slowly massaging tiny circles in her back. How could one describe the touch, one simple caress? But to her, a girl who was denied even hugs, handshakes, one who craved touch above most things. This was love, his fingers, trying to ease her stress, were flowing straight to her heart. It was sensations, wonderful, and altogether freeing.

And that's when she knew. She knew she'd be free in whatever life she chose, as long as it was with him.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. I will never let you go. You are my love." She spoke softly against his ear. She felt his grip tighten; his hips grind.

"I never thought to have love. I am," he kissed her softly, as if to draw her attention away from her hands, the beautifully cold fingers, slowing untying his thick pants. "so unworthy."

"Hush. Never speak like that." She silenced him with a kiss, one of passion, of fierce longing. Her ginger-brown haired man stood now, naked as she. Their hands twisting and gripping in desperation. The stresses and worry, being flushed from their bodies as lust and love flooded them.

No more words were said as he bent, his arm coming behind her knees, lifting her up. She grasped to his neck, never breaking their kiss. She wanted to feel his fire.

He threw a long leg over the edge of tub, balanced, and lifted the other over. She loved his strength, his determination. Without it, she'd never have fallen for him.

The water encompassed her, surrounded her like the physical love that Hans showed. Her cold hands burned slightly at the feeling, but she forgot about it when his hands were positioning her, opening her slowly, one of her pale legs on either side of his. She looked to him, waiting for him to enter, but he smiled at her. A soft smile, with eyebrows creased with a question. She laid her head down upon his chest, her hands tucking in as a child would. She couldn't look into his eyes for fear of crying. He was asking if she was alright. Without saying it. He didn't make this bath for them to make love in. He did it because he knew she needed it. And her heart began to beat again, the hopelessness was disappearing. The depression that seemed always present receded. She was not alone. No more doors. No more lies. No more frozen hearts.

She smiled against his collarbone. She will show him then. He might not have intended their lovemaking, but she wanted it regardless. Her hips slid forward. Perhaps under the pretense of getting more comfortable. She felt his muscles tense as she slid across his hard member.

She grinned now, his breathing hitched, as a moment later her hands moved around him, embracing him tightly. Her breasts were pressed against him; nipples erect and hard. He felt that too, she was sure, as his hands, unconsciously, began to kneed her bottom. She was willing to tease him longer, but it was torture for her as well. She slid again; this time there was no mistake as to her wants, but still he didn't move.

So she took. Boldly, she palmed him, watching his face flush. His eyes were closed and his perfectly soft lip was in between white teeth. She felt the length of him, her hand moving with the water. He was soft and hard and hot. So many things. But she wanted more, needed it now.

She guided him to her entrance, slowly lowering herself. The hiss he made, gave her pause. Was he wounded? He looked like it. His eyes pinched and his mouth open.

"Hans?" She whispered. Her hands cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Elsa." He moaned. His mouth covered hers, his hands hard and long, raked down her back. "So good."

"Oh." Was all she could say, as the sensations began. Their lovemaking was slow with Elsa leading. The water filling and rushing through their skin, making the sensations all the more erotic. Their bodies rubbed and slid against each other, both in search of the friction. Oh, but it was heavenly torture.

She was building, her stomach tightening. She could see her climax, just outside of her reach. She wanted him with her now. And he knew it. Their pants and frenzied touches pushing both over the precipice and into oblivion. A white wonder where all the thoughts, all the stresses and decision are nothing.

They stayed there until the water cooled. Her arms around him, him still inside of her. It was peaceful and she knew what would happen. She had found her answers in their love.

The day of the Ball. That's when it will happen.

* * *

Okie dokie. Im going to have this story finished in three days times. Wish me luck! I hope typing gets easier with a balloon hand lol.

Reviews keep me going. I really do live off them XD

Also, Im on tumblr moonandwinter. its just a frozen blog, with some other such random junk.

-MoonandWinter


	21. Chapter 21

Kristoff had shadowed the Captain for two days, watching as the large man charmed the maids and intimidated the men. The castle wasn't as big as some, but Kristoff new that the dark-haired man could disappear when he wanted. The curious thing was he hadn't. He kept to the grounds, often walking alone, whistling a tune that all sea fairing men knew.

It was on the second night, when Kristoff was tying up Sven, that he spied the dark shadow slide past the outbuilding. He knew that bulk, knew the height that could only belong to one man. Deciding it better to walk on foot, rather than make noise with Sven, he followed at a distance. It became clear however, that the direction they were heading was one Kristoff recognized. His stomach began to knot, his heart pound. He trailed back even more, thinking it strange that the Captain had found this place without ever leaving the castle. He was right to do so. After their trek, Kristoff watched as two more shadows emerged from the tree line, just outside of Elsa's ice home. Brand had had people out, scouting.

Damn! Now it made sense. The mist was still there, but the closer one got, the more one realized it was an eerie fog. One that superstitious men would know as magic. He snuck closer, knowing that there may be even more men in the woods. But he had to see, had to know.

He heard the roar echo off the high hills. He couldn't see anything, but he heard enough.

"My brother's clothes lay bloody. He his either dead, or wounded and I will see to him that the witch pays." It was the captain's baritone that vibrated through Kristoff's soul. The two men he was with had raised voices of agreement. They swore vengeance, cursing the names of The Queen and the Princess Anna.

Without further thought, he took off, running hard. His lungs gave protest, but he couldn't stop. He didn't know what the man was planning, but Elsa and Hans needed to know, needed to prepare. A trip that would often take an hour or more was cut in half as the tall ice master came speeding into Arendelle. He had decided to take to quickest way, straight through the main gates. The guards, looked at him running, shocked. He yelled for entry, stating news for the Queen.

He was granted entrance immediate. Being the love of the Princess did that and he couldn't be more thankful. Everything was a blur to him, speeding past people, through halls of carved and painted wood. He had only one thought. He took the stairs two, by two, colliding into said thought as he reached the top. He threw himself under Anna so she wouldn't be hurt by the tumble.

"Ooof!" Anna's head thumped against his chest. "Wha- Kristoff what's going on?" She started, as he pulled her up. He couldn't speak yet, needed to get to Elsa. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the royal chambers. His fist came down upon the door with more strength than intended.

"Kristoff, you are scaring me." Anna whispered. He looked down with concerned eyes, to his beautiful Anna. If she was hurt, if that captain were to lay one finger on her, God help him.

The door was swung open by Elsa, covered only by a thick robe. He didn't have time for pleasantries. Pushing past the gapping Queen and into the room, he closed the door. Hard.

Hans appeared by the Queens side, a look upon his scruffy face that read Kristoff's. He knew it was not good news.

After the explanation, the promise of revenge, Elsa sat on her bed, Anna in her arms. The sisters stared blankly at their hands. Hans on the other hand, was raging. Why would his brother care? Why couldn't he just leave?

"We don't know what his plans are. We can only assume he'll try and take revenge." His eyes shifted to the sisters. He knew what he would do. He would target the younger girl, forcing the Queens hand. But how? When? He looked at Kristoff. The man had height and undoubtedly had the strength of an Ice Master.

"You'll have to always be by her side. Not even for a second, can she not be in your view. If he suspects that we know, he'll become desperate. So no guards." Hans was calculating, planning, but there was no coldness to it. It was all to save his family.

"He'll do it at the Ball." Elsa whispered. Her voice strained and her eyes far off. He would rather be dead than to have her harmed.

"I could… If I could just tell him I'm not in danger. That he should leave." Hans suggested, still unsure why the man should care. Perhaps he had a bounty on his head and Brand was being denied that. It would make sense.

"We don't know if he was here to take you back to your brothers for punishment. I won't let him take you Hans. He can't." Elsa stood. Fat flakes of Snow began to fall around them, whisping through their feet. A bitter cold was working its way into their bones as Elsa's emotions were swirling through the air. Hans knew she needed to calm but he also knew she was right. They had no idea why Brand was here. Hans couldn't expose himself. Not yet. But he had made up his mind. If it came to Elsa or Anna getting hurt, he would give himself up. He looked to the other man. Their eyes met, and he knew.

How strange it was, to have found his family at last. To be apart of something that made him complete. He almost didn't want it, was too afraid of it all being taken from him. But he would do anything for these people. How a run-in with a white haired sorceress changed his life. He smiled then, walking over to Elsa. He embraced her, giving her the reassurance she needed.

"No one is being taken away, no one will be hurt." He announced. His calm stubbornness his only defense. "We've got planning to do and a wedding to arrange. Get to bed. In the morning, Anna, you'll say you don't feel well, and will have meals in room. The festival and Ball is in two days. We will outlast him." He looked at the group, every pair of eyes gazed quietly at him. There was concern, but he had managed to put the fear at bay. He shooed the young couple out and had Elsa watch as they entered their room down the hall.

When the doors were closed, and the fire turned up to chase away the chill, she turned to him. They sat on the floor in front the fireplace, he watched as her fingers drew frosty swirls on the wooden floor. Watched as she shaped them into pictures. Her mind was working through their predicament, and Hans knew it was her way. He watched as the frosty figures turned from animals to people, to nonsensical shapes, and then back to people. She drew a woman cradling a child. The image made him smile slightly. She had been thinking about it, at least subconsciously. Even now her eyes shown she wasn't quite paying attention to her own art.

Finally she spoke, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I'm afraid of so many things." His heart ached to hear her soft voice, tainted by distress. Had fate never brought him to this woman, he may never have felt any of this. He may have had a frozen heart for his whole life. But he doesn't regret it. Not ever.

"He won't win. He's no match for you." He chuckled, hoping to bring the light back to her voice.

She was silent for a time. Elsa had listened to Kristoff with growing anticipation. Her heart had screamed for her to run, to flee with her family. But she wouldn't. It was time to take a stand against the forces that would hinder her. She had chosen to remain Queen. It was more than her duty, it was her right. She was through thinking she wasn't strong enough or good enough. Hans had made her see what truly mattered.

Now it was this Brand, this unknown brother of her man who threatened their future. She would have none of it. She wouldn't tell Hans of her plans. She couldn't have him put himself in danger; nor did she want him taken away.

She was going to wed Hans. In a private ceremony the day of the Ball. If Brand wanted to take him then, he would find he had no power to do so. All this relied on Hans, though, and if he even wanted to marry her.

"What are you thinking on so hard, that you would endanger your poor lip?" She heard him ask. His voice low and soothing. She thought for another minute on how to word her question as to not give away her plans.

"What do you see, when you think of us, years from now?" Her heart began to beat loudly. What had possessed her to ask such a question? They had not talked about their future, nor given it much thought. But she was shocked again, for he seemed to have put much thought into it.

"I will have married you, soundly. We could live far into the hills, away from prying eyes, or here with your sister and Kristoff. But I would have made you a proper wife. And hopefully…" He paused, his hand stilled on her back. He cleared his throat. She wondered what would make him so nervous now when she was so very happy. "Um… Well, I'd hope that we would have a child or two. A little white haired beauty. Daughters." Her heart stopped. Had he really just said-

Even as his words drifted through her, her hand flew to her stomach. She hadn't thought, didn't even realize. They had been together for only a short amount of time, but… Oh she had feared having a child with the same curse as her, but now? Now it thrilled her to even think of the possibilities. Their own little loves. She sensed him drawing away; her silence must have been too long. Instead of letting him go, she flung her arms around him, effectively laying him flat. Tears unlike anything before sprang to her eyes. She kissed him soundly, smiling with an inner joy, although he utter look of confusion on his was enough to cause her to laugh brightly.

"Tears?" He whispered, his thumb wiping the wet trails that fell from her eyes.

"Happy, stupid tears." She mumbled.

He sighed against her then, closing his eyes in relief. She watched him with delirious joy, knowing now her path. She would unsure that they would remain together, no matter the forces that they come up against. She might not even be with child, but she would protect it, even if it's only in theory.

She smiled down at the content man. His ginger scruff making him look striking and so very rugged. She would like to have a son. One who looked like his father. The thought made her laugh again, as she smothered it by kissing him. They lay there, barely speaking, kissing and touching tenderly.

The last thought she had before falling asleep in his arms, was that of the ball. She thought of Brand and ice and of Anna.

* * *

Muaahahahahah. Oh, you are going to love this. XD

Reviews please! I what did you think about this? I know it was a little different than my other chapters but I'm wrapping this story up and I needed a plot chapter. What did you think?

-MoonandWinter


	22. Chapter 22

Arendelle was alive with people. The ports were full; ships from all over the world, docked with brightly colored flags. The smell of exotic foods and the hum of life buzzed around and created a whole new world. Elsa and her council had planned a glorious day of festivities, dances and shows. Music played in the square where children wove themselves in and out of each other playing games of tag. It was simply magical to the sisters. Even on that fateful day, Elsa's coronation, nothing came close to the wonder of if all. They embraced it with vigor.

Elsa had shooed off Olaf, as the little snowman was anxious to play with the children but worried about leaving the Queen and Anna's sides. He finally succumbed and waddled off, oblivious to the stares and gapping faces of the people who had never seen such magic. Elsa smiled knowing that even though some may fear it, her people, and her kingdom loved her. She walked amongst the throng of vendors, some of which she recognized from meetings. She had planned the wedding to be held before sundown, where Anna and Kristoff would be bound to each other in front of the people. Geoff was even now, setting up the great hall and gathering the florists.

Elsa, although nervous, was looking forward to the day out. After the stress of planning and the fear of Captain Brand's retaliation, they had found it hard to be completely at ease. But here in this new experience, surrounded by smiles and laughter, her worries were washed away.

She glanced over her shoulder, watching her brother in-law as he fidgeted in his new clothes. He was dressed in finely pressed suit, embroidered with a beautiful array of patterns, and on the sleeve Arendelle's crest. The white jacket only enhanced his brawn, making him look larger and more handsome that before. He looked utterly uncomfortable.

The sky was open and bright, even with the early autumn chill. The sisters walked, arm in arm, weaving through colorful merchants. Off in the distance, they heard the children playing with Olaf, their laughter rang through the air. Men and women seeking to buy and sell wares from across the world.

She wandered over to a small booth. The beautiful woman curtsied and smiled at the Queen. Her honest open face allowing Elsa to relax. The young, flaxen haired lady offered her assistance, showing her the amazing collection of goods. Elsa smiled brightly, spying the perfect gift. She looked at it in the light, watched as the sun danced along its ornately carved surface. It was perfect. She purchased the trinket and proceeded to wander along with Anna and Kristoff.

Her thoughts drifted to Hans, as they so often did these days. She would be married to him tonight. She would have laughed not three weeks ago. She would have called herself insane. But the truth of it all lay bare. And as thoughts of weddings came, so did thoughts of young ones, of babies, and of long lives together. All the things she never thought to have.

Her mind was brought back to the present as a sharply dressed man approached holding silks across his arms. He was distinctly eastern, his raven hair and dark complexion nodded to the sandy dessert counties. He bowed his head to the trio, lifting up his merchandise.

It was a simple gesture, one they saw a dozen times this very day, but something about this man put Elsa on edge. The way his eyes never really left her. She nodded stiffly as she tugged a bit on Anna. The girl was enthralled by the colors and patterns, laughing at the way Kristoff crinkled his eyes in distaste. She looked at the man hard then, hoping her eyes showed the Queen she was.

He grinned at her, a golden tooth shining from behind a large mouth.

"The Captain looks forward to your dance, My Queen." And with this raspy statement, he was gone, vanishing into the crowd.

Anna had heard the man and looked around, clinging to Elsa's arm, as Kristoff brought himself to his full height. But she knew they were not in danger here. She guessed as much. Brand would make his move tonight, at the ball. She only wished she knew what his move would be.

They continued to walk, each step a little more conscious. Elsa's eyes scanning the crown for black haired men. Kristoff and Elsa had done their best to get Anna to forget the encounter, to have her enjoy their outing. It worked for the most part, but her eyes didn't shine like they had before. Another mark Elsa had against Brand. The Sun was beginning to lower; their sign to start the ceremonies.

They headed back to the castle and was met half way by Geoff. The elderly man looked younger as he smiled at the trio. It was comforting to see the counselor spry again. His steps lighter as he whisked Kristoff away. It was tradition that they be separated as they both began the procedures. Elsa laughed as the tall mountain man looked over the smaller, much older man's shoulder. A look of comical helplessness on his face. His frown only half honest.

The women were whisked inside, maids and towns-women all gathered to do Anna up. It was her dress, the last thing to be put on, that made Elsa nervous. She hoped Anna liked it. She designed it herself, had half a dozen seamstresses create it in only a weeks' time, a miracle in its own right.

Anna, who knew of Elsa's plan to marry in secret, was babbling on and on about the foods, the music, and practically everything about the day. The women laughed and engaged her. She looked over to Elsa, nodded and winked. Their sign.

Elsa loved her sister. The woman who was so child-like, but so very smart. So funny and deep, and she wondered why it took them so long to open the door. She would never let fear stand in her way. Never again.

She snuck out silently, the women buzzed around Anna, even though it was still two hours before the ceremony. She smiled, knowing her sister was purposefully charming them, just so she could escape. And escape she did. She knew what she needed. And almost everything was set. Through the hidden halls, and winding passages, she followed the well-worn path to the kitchen. A few doors down, like always she found the physician and his understudy. She quietly gave him a parchment and left quickly, time was, after all, of the essence. She managed to catch up to Lukas, as dutiful a stable lad as any. She handed the blushing man the same parchment, giving him extra directions as well, she disappeared again. She worked her way through the halls for her second to last venture.

She found him among the throng of butlers and servants. Men who were preparing the now fluffed up Kristoff for his vows. The poor man looked green.

But he wasn't her goal. Said goal had spotted her peeking through the doors. Geoff strode over to her, his eyes creased with worry. "My lady?" He asked as he followed her into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"I need you in my father's study. Bring the priest. I need this done now, please. We have very little time." She whispered. Her hands grasped his. He glanced down, then back to her eyes. His warm brown ones looked out with worry and hope, the eyes of a family member.

His voice, rough with emotion whispered so only she could hear. "My dear Elsa. Are you sure?"

He knew what it was she planned. He seemed to know everything. She smiled tenderly and hugged him close. She knew it was strange, but he was her family. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She kissed his cheek as he nodded. He beamed warmly and waltzed away. His steps quiet but fast as he vanished down the hall.

One last stop. She didn't waste time with hidden passages this time. She practically ran to her room, flinging the door open and slamming it shut. Her heart was beating, her face flushed. It was happening. She was going to do this impulsive, crazy thing, and she felt alive!

Hans was there, his hands roaming her body, his mouth to hers. She laughed at the beauty of it all. He was to be her husband. Oh dear, that sounded good.

"Well, what's got you all giggly. Happy to see me?" He laughed gruffly, his desire evident in the hardness she felt against her stomach.

"I was just thinking. I like the sound of it." She grinned wickedly at his confused face. His hands lowered to her hips as he examined her.

"The sound of what?" He asked suspiciously.

She twirled out of his grasp and walked to her mirror. She had her own dress she wanted to wear. One made of ice and frost. A new and wonderful gown. She started to create it, loving the fell as cold ice slithered down her veins, she reveled in the way her fingers hummed as the frozen fabric weaved through her fingertips, building layer upon layer. The design was in her mind's eye, and so it was on her creation. When she was done, she twisted this way and that, watching as the light bounced off the crystal bodice, the way the frost fluffed in layers, as if was newly fallen snow drifts. She bottom, light as clouds, were white as winter. There was no mistaking what it was she was wearing. Finally she spoke.

"The sound of calling you my husband."

She turned to him then. Her eyes full of hope and love. The gift in her palms, ready now for its owner. She took small, tentative steps. Hans stood so still, the green of his eyes shown dark with emotion.

She held the small box out to him. It was not expensive, not anything of great value, but she knew it was perfect. Wordlessly he opened the package. She knew the exact moment it all came together in his mind. Watched as his eyebrows shot up and his lips formed a perfect O.

He held up a ring, a small golden band that was carved with an intricate depiction of the moon and the sun. He grinned. The meaning was not lost to him.

"This is rather unusual." He stated his voice raw with emotion. He slid the ring on; a perfect fit.

"We always were." She laughed. Her heart swelled as she looked at him. His perfect features shinning with pleasure.

"Yes we were." He mumbled, as he tried to grab her. She danced out of his reach, laughing at the childish frown on his face.

"Now." She whispered. "It's happening now." She watched as for the second time that day as his eyes lit up with realization.

"How?" He asked in shock, his hands still outstretched.

"Doesn't matter. Just follow me." She paused by the large hand-stitched mural that hid the only secret passage to her room. She threw over her shoulder, quite saucily, "That is, if you want to be married to a sorceress."

He needed no other invitation. They were off, weaving through the concealed path, finally stopping at the doors to her study. They paused at the entrance, hand in hand. She looked up to Hans, his face shown with the honest nervousness of a man about to face his fate, whether it be for the better or worse. She knew his fears. But she also knew his love. He looked down to her then, smiled in the way that melted her. With a squeeze to her hand, they opened the doors.

* * *

I don't know why, but boy do I really love cliff hangers. You mad?

-MoonandWinter


	23. Chapter 23

The room was so silent that Elsa was sure she heard the blood move through her veins. Her small excited breaths seemed like thunderous crashing winds. But as soon as the door was closed, there was a resounding gasp from every single one of the members she called. Her witnesses.

Lukas and Jakob were there standing next to the shocked and gapping months of the Physician and his assistant. And finally the priest, holding his hand to his heart as if it might have stopped, was eyeing the couple with horror. The entire scene was laughable.

But as Elsa looked about, she noticed Geoff was missing. His absence confused her, making her turn about the room. Had she misjudged him? Was he even now getting the guards, or even Brand?

She was about to speak when the doors behind her were quickly opened, making the fire blaze brighter. It was the only light source in the room, as the curtains had been closed. She was almost too afraid to look, with Hans hands gripped in hers. She turned slowly, breath held.

She didn't get far when a plume of white fabric and red hair engulfed her. Anna flung herself into Elsa's arms. Shocked and so very happy, Elsa looked behind her sister's shoulder to see a teary eyed Geoff. He nodded at her and closed the doors, affectively cutting off her fears of guards. The women giggled for a moment, enjoying the sight of each other's dresses. Elsa knew this was not the time, but her sister really did look stunning in the billowing dress. It was Geoff's hesitant cough that brought them back to the present.

"Now, I believe you brought us all together for a purpose?" Geoff led, his eyes narrowing only a bit at Hans. The man she once thought of as only an advisor had turned in her eyes as a humble grandfather. His face held understanding but with the restraint of a man with many years.

"I have." Elsa smiled breathlessly. She let go of her sister and reached for Hans, his hand warm and comforting. This was it. She took a reassuring breath and began.

"There's not much time to explain, but know that Hans is pardoned and will be my husband. After spending time with him and coming to know who he really is, I've given him my heart. If this does not please my witnesses or the church, we will leave, but we will be wed." Her voice rang strong and clear, racing each person will the strength of her will. She squared her shoulders, waiting for the replies. She had no idea what to expect.

Hans smiled down at his brave and wonderful woman. She planned this, brought him to such an amazing thing. He knew what it took for her to stand up and say those things, to try and redeem him in their eyes. He looked about the quiet room. He could laugh at the look the poor priest had, his eyes nearly bulging out of his ancient head. The young men, the stable lads he remembered Elsa telling him about, stood close together, the taller fair one had his arm across the others shoulder. He nodded to them, a slight smile on his lips. Suddenly Anna placed a reassuring hand on his other arm, which surprised him greatly. He had only hoped she'd forgive him, and it seems she was willing.

"But-but my lady." Stuttered the holy man. "Are you sure he's not..." He needn't finish. It hung in the air. It was Anna then who spoke, her hands flying to get hips.

"Do you really think Elsa would let anyone take advantage of her?" She barked, stalking across the room to stand before the shaking man. "I know what it all seems like. Trust me. I was not happy at first. But all you have to know is that it's-" she looked back at Hans and his white-haired beauty, a watery smile upon her lips, "it's true love."

"Just like their mother." Laughed the Physician. His graying hair a curly mess atop his head. Wire glasses reflected the fires light as the group turned to him.

"Did you know when your mother had come to visit, before she married your father, she was a spirited young lass?" At the stunned silence of the gathering he continued, his eyes far off in the past. "Your father had many admirers and was sought after, being the only heir to Arendelle. But your mother loved him; not because of his title, but because she saw something in him that no other saw." The old man laughed lightly. "But he was stubborn. He couldn't see what was right in front of him. Your mother, so damned frustrated by him, had stormed away into the hills. She was an avid archer, you see."

It was Anna who spoke up, her stunned gasp bringing Hans out of the deep and mesmerizing tale.

"_Our_ mother?" She whispered. Her hands clasped in front of her heart. She looked to Elsa, and then back to the medical man. Her eyes so bright one might have become lost in them. But he continued on.

"Yes. She was very skilled. But this day her emotions were very high. She had been shooting at trees in frustration. But you father, stubborn man, surprised her by jumping out from behind one of her targets. Well, as you can imagine she loosened her arrow before she knew what it was that startled her." His eyes found Hans, a knowing smile upon his leathery lips. "She managed to free the arrow from his leg and wrap it up. It was a strange way to realize your love." The old man winked at the couple. He was a very wise man indeed.

"The rest is history. It seems as though these young women both possess her spirit. And you fathers stubbornness as well." The group chuckled. A shared thing that brought the tension down and allowed Hans to gather his wits. He knew his life truly started here.

Elsa had never known about her parents, about how they feel in love. The similarities were striking and she wished suddenly that she had her mother and father here, to witness their daughter's weddings. Perhaps they were, in spirit. The idea made her grin. She will be wed to her stubborn man. It was meant to be, in the most cliché of ways. Geoff had set out the proper papers while the doctor had wound his tale, having probably been there during the actual incident.

Her eyes scanned the collection of people, each with their own story, but so very much a part of this one.

The holy man nodded, though his eyes were still wary as he begun the marriage rights. It was a short ceremony, words Elsa barely heard. Her hands shook slightly as she gazed into the green-gold eyes of the man she loved. Her Hans. Anna stood next to them, her gown glowing happily with its silk and velvet design. Never did she think this day would come.

When the priest finally gave call for Hans to seal the marriage with a kiss, it was Elsa who flung herself into his arms. They meet halfway in an embrace that was more suited for a private room, but neither cared very much. It was a dream, it had to be. Elsa laughed as she pulled away, noticing how all eyes were diverted. Well, all those except Anna's, who was holding her hands to her cheek in a whimsical way. It was Geoff who called attention to newlyweds.

"I think it would be best to announce your marriage at the end of the ball. I will inform the head of gauds and all other palace servants that the new King of Arendelle is absolved of his past mistakes and that he should not be apprehended." The man was on top of everything. It was the one thing Elsa had trouble planning and here, her very own Geoff, had figured it out.

"I'm not King. I-I thought that..." Hans looked to her in confusion. The cinnamon color of his hair glowing red in the fires light.

"I wanted freedom and I thought running away would gain me that. But I know now that I'll only ever be free with you by my side. If you'll have me as a Queen, I'd like you as my King." She said gently. He had married her with the thought of no crown. If only for that, her people should see his true heart.

"I'll be whatever you want, as long as we are never apart." He beamed, a childlike wonder shone on his face.

A resounding _awww_ reached her ears. She turned to see Anna, Lukas, and Jakob hugging one another. It was comical and silly, enough to make even the stoic priest chuckle.

"We'll keep you company." Jakob announced to Hans, untangling himself from Anna's grasp.

"If it's no bother, your Majesty." Cut in Lukas, his tall head lowering in respect. Hans was, after all, the new King of Arendelle. Elsa watched as he fidgeted, uncertain of the title.

"That would be wonderful." He put his arms around Elsa once more, as if shielding her from his thoughts. "But there's another matter. My brother." A quiet fell over the room. Elsa's hand found his once more and he looked to her. He saw determination, trust, and only a hint of worry. She gave him strength even now.

"You won't confront him, will you?" He asked tentatively. He knew her well enough to know she would not back down, she would fight if she must. They very idea made him nauseas. His brother had a vicious reputation, but what was worse was that he was completely unpredictable. There was also jealousy, uncontrollable rage turning in his stomach at the thought of that man holding Elsa, his hands on her body as he spun her about the grand floor. He shouldn't be worried about that, with all things considered, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it.

"I will not seek him out. But I will protect what is mine." Her hand squeezed his and he felt the ice; her magic. He knew she could too, but he was still a man. He felt the pull to protect her, to defend his new found family. Here, he felt helpless and caged, unlike the weeks he's spent with Elsa.

Elsa, seeing the darkness and uneasiness on his face, was beginning to get worried. She knew he wanted action, wanted to fight, but this was a delicate situation. Her people needed to see him calm and steady. She also feared her Palace Guards will attack on sight, if Geoff couldn't get to them in time. So he had to wait. And she knew it was killing him.

"Trust me." She whispered as the room began to empty. Anna flouncing off to her final preparations. It was just her and Hans now. The couple had only moments, but she needed to make him understand.

"I do trust you. With my life. But I don't trust him." She watched as his eyes darkened with unspoken wrath. She didn't know what thoughts he held, but she could guess.

Quietly and quickly she turned and flew to the door. She peered outside to find Geoff waiting patiently.

"Give us a moment. See to it that all is well with Kristoff." She whispered. He understood immediately and was off again. With that, she pulled herself back inside and locked the doors. Her hands shaking, stomach in knots. Silly though, she was acting as if this was her first time.

She turned slowly, her gown rustling softly. But there was no time for slow lovemaking. He knew that as well as she did. He was there, his hands pulling down her bodice, exposing her pale breasts to the warm air. She knew she needed him, ached for him in the most primal way.

Sensing her need, Hans lifted her, long gracious legs wrapping around his waist. He walked them back to the large carved desk that had served as the priest's podium. Now it was theirs. Her hands braced behind her as he latched on to a dusky nipple. Her moans vibrated through her throat in a way that made Hans mad with lust.

He pushed her gown up, noting that even now, she wore nothing underneath. His Ice Queen was making him melt. Oh what fun it was. He undid his pants, freeing his member from its painful prison. Moments, he reminded himself, they have only moments. She whimpered for him and he felt his control slipping.

He pulled away from the delicious breast to kiss his wife. He ran his tongue across hers and they danced with passion. He wanted to tease, to hold off if only for an instant, but she would have none of it. Her heels propelled him forward, causing him to bury deep within her. She was fire, she was liquid heat.

Their thrusts were hard and loud, both grunting and moaning for their white lighted climax. Elsa threw her head back, white hair falling loose of her properly braided bun. He latched onto her neck, the spot he knew she loved. He felt her begin to fall, her womanhood clenching around him, her hips jerking with uncontrollable pleasure. It was enough for him to join her. He moaned her name like it was a prayer. And she was.

Their frenzied tryst had taken only minutes, but both needed as much time to calm their breaths. The papers were scattered about and Hans was fairly sure they had shaken loose a drawer. But it was no matter, not at the moment.

Elsa righted her gown, kissing Hans every few second. She loved it when he smiled as their lips met. It was silly, she knew. But still she loved it.

"Go. Go on." He ushered her out. His attire fixed, though he had the look of a clearly and properly sated man.

"She giggled at him, smoothing out her gown. The flush on her cheeks would be clear to any of the people who had been gathered there not moments before but she couldn't have cared less. She had her sister's wedding she couldn't be late for!

At the door she looked back to her husband. The man who turned her whole life on its head. The man who was given a second chance and who she found her heart in. Whatever was to happen tonight, she'll always know that he was her true love.

* * *

UGH! I was supposed to finish the story by now, but I hate lose ends, and I want the plot to be a big thing. I know you hear it all the time, but I really do love your reviews. I actually re-read them like, twice a day. No joke. Like, they give me inspiration and good feelings.

I will have this story done with soon lol.

-MoonandWinter


	24. Chapter 24

Hans came back to Arendelle to find answers. He had struggled through hunger and sleepless nights seeking to find a cure for his broken head. Instead he found it was his heart that needed mending. He had been saved by a very brave and kindhearted sorceress, and it was the very woman he had sought to destroy. Instead he found a family, a home, and love. When he first set foot in Arendelle, he had only the intention of wooing Elsa. He had been prepared to wed her, give her children and rule with a strong and kind hand. But all of that had changed and he had to use his vile talents of manipulation. He had thought it was cruel to have a home of his own so close, and to have it snatched away by a woman who would not even notice him. But then along came Anna, and he was willing to marry her, live a long and happy life. But again, fate sought otherwise.

Strange then, that he should find his place here after all. He had never believed in things like destiny or kismet, but now he couldn't refute it. Still, he was faced with a helpless feeling unlike any he had known before. The wedding Of Anna and Kristoff had been completed with cheers that reached the large study. Hans and the two other men had been talking lively, mostly about nonsense, though he knew it was to distract him.

He was still on edge. His brother was out there, having plotted and planned. He knew Elsa could hold her own but this churning in his stomach would not cease. It screamed at him to defend his woman, to not let Brand touch her. Damn.

Hans paced to the small wood cabinet that housed the spirits. He poured himself and the two others healthy glasses and after giving them theirs, drained his. It burned but did not quell the anxiety still clutching at his heart.

He looked to the stable boys, more like men in actuality. He'd never been one to rally care about rank or ones place in society. After all, the only people who really cared for him were the servants back in the Isles. He had been loved by them in the absence of his families care. So it was not so strange that he had become comfortable speaking with these two men. Hans could see the love they had for one another, although in his own country it was a grievous offence, he found it did not bother him. After all, he had fallen in love with, and wed, the woman he had loathed and wronged.

He paced the great study, walls filled with ancient tomes, some bound with animal skin. If only to distract his raging thoughts, he lifted a large leather book, its cover blank except for several runes. Peculiar, he felt a tingle run down his spine as he fingered the stitched lettering.

This book was old but he found no dust, not even a tear in the perfectly fitted binding. With curiously shaking hands, he flipped it open, inhaling the humble smell of old parchment and ink. It was one of his favorite things, the way a book smelled; particularly the first time one opens it.

But it was the pages that stunned him. Bright drawings done by medieval hands depicting beautiful and strange creatures. He flipped through and saw the Trolls. Although he couldn't read the archaic text, he could sense what it described. He's met the bouncy, stone things and found their company lively. Smiling now, he turned a few more of the fragile parchment, and then stopped cold, his shaking hands hovering over a newer drawing. One done not so many years ago. One of Elsa. Her white hair and stunning blue eyes were only the second most notable feature, as the beauty in the picture had her hands raised to the sky, intricate snowflakes drawn in swirling patterns. It nearly shined like the first snow. He let out a breath and studied the parchment. There was long elegant writing opposite of the depiction of Elsa; eligible neat words were surprisingly in modern script.

She was conceived on the last snow fall and born on the first. My darling Elsa was gifted with powers we do not understand. The ice and snow are hers to command. We can expect many great things from my beautiful daughter. We are so very proud.

He felt his heart ache for the little girl then, the child who had been loved and revered for her gifts, then condemned and feared before even understanding them. He wished he could take the confusion and pain she must have felt away. Had her parent's sought to hide her gifts away forever? Or until she learned to control them? If Elsa and he were to have a gifted child, he would strive to encourage and help them grow. Hans wondered then what had caused her clearly loving parents to fear that in which they had thought was beautiful.

His eyes were no longer seeing when the other men brought him out of his morose thoughts.

"My lord, I believe I can hear the music." Lukas announced, though his voiced hushed. His eyes shot to his partner, a small nod shook his light brown hair. "I think we should check up."

"Right. I'm going to go have a look-see. I'll be back right quick to tell you of anything I see. Five minutes." The other man, Jakob spoke with solemn promise. His eyes holding Hans gaze. He knew what this meant to him and he would owe this man for it. He tried to smile, a reassurance, but knew it did not reach his eyes. The small man was up and out the door with quiet speed, making Hans wonder if there was a better position within the castle for the lad. He'd ask Elsa when they had a moment.

Elsa. He thought back to their vows, made on the spot. Her dress had been scandalous to say the least, but it was her way. He loved the ways she chose her freedoms and it helped that he enjoyed them as much as she did. But now, thinking back, he wondered what his brother would do. She was a great beauty, and her gown only accentuated her natural body, her soft glow. Oh, the jealousy was back. He might have an issue here. He couldn't stop his imagination, his brother's hands on her waist, him whispering

His hands started to clench and unclench, and he could feel the urge to act rise upon him. It was Lukas, for the second time, who brought him back to sanity.

"How do you think the people will react? Once they hear the news?" He questioned aloud. Hans studied the tall sunny lad; his eyes showing a wiseness beyond his years. It took a moment to steady his breath, and when he did he thought the question through.

"In truth, I've no idea." He paused, fingers raking through his long hair. Not quite lengthy enough to tie, but too unruly to be considered stylish. "I hope they will trust in Elsa enough to accept me. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to earn their trust if I have too." It was a finalized declaration. He owed it to Elsa and Anna. He was going to make things right.

"Very well said. I'd say honesty is a good start." Lukas laughed, though Hans noticed his eyes shooting to the grandfather clock every few seconds. There was a line of worry that was beginning to form across his forehead, and it made the not in Hans stomach all the more prominent.

"It's been too long." He whispered after noticing Hans' eyes on him.

"It's only been ten minutes." Hans tried to reason, his feet taking him across the room then back. He pressed his ear against the door, wondering where the music went. When had it stopped?

"When Jakob says five. He is not ever a minute late." Lukas replied, already getting to his feet. So much for waiting. Looks like there's a matter to attend to.

*Elsa*

She had been high on happiness. Her own secret wedding and that of her sisters had made Elsa pink cheeked and cheery. She watched as the musicians started their traditional ballad. It was fast and folkish and everything Arendelle. The people danced around, clapping hands and swirled their skirts. The colors of their silks and pressed ornate gowns mixing into a cacophony of brilliant patterns as they turned about the floor. Elsa laughed and clapped, but never joining in. She was satisfied to simply watch.

The music turned to waltz and couples began to pair off. Anna had been trying to teach Kristoff how to dance for some time but she hadn't even known how, so their attempt at waltzing was adorable to say the least.

Elsa was giggling as Anna stepped on her husband's foot for the third time, when a large hand pressed to her lower back. She stilled but did not react, knowing not to draw attention to herself. She had thought this would happen, and hoped to maneuver him to a private room and explain the situation. That he couldn't take Hans even if he wanted to.

But her plans, as more often than not, were not to be. Brand pushed her slightly forward, causing her to stumble into the dance floor. She drew many eyes, but it was the Captain that was playing the crowd.

"Thank you for accepting my offer for this dance." He cooed, his voice carrying over the people. She was sure everyone in the damned castle heard.

"Of course." She gritted out, venom quietly dripping from the words. The man had no propriety as he hauled her close, allowing her to feel every solid inch of his front. He towered over her and used this to try and intimidate her. Sadly for him, she was not.

"I would like a private word with you." She finally hissed, her breathing back to a reasonable pace.

He threw his raven head back and laughed heartily, drawing more eyes. She cringed. Damn the man.

"Now, now, my Queen. Trying to get me alone so soon?" He chuckled softly but with lightning speed his eyes turned hard and cold. "Like you did with my brother? Will you do with me what you did to him?" His voice was deadly low. Their feet still moving to the steps, but their bodies were preparing for battle.

"You know nothing of what happened." She spoke calmly, trying not to have the altercation here. There were too many innocents, to many lives she didn't want to put in danger. She feared losing control again.

"I found his bloodied clothes. I knew he'd come back. So either he is dead, or you have him imprisoned." His hand was tightening around hers and she knew he intend to break it. She didn't know if her gifts work with broken hands but she did not wish to find out.

"Not. Here." She spat, noticing that others had stopped to watch the couple. The tension in the air was palpable but what gave it away was the snow. It hadn't yet dropped, but it was a swirling grey cloud above their heads. Those who noticed pointed and exclaimed.

"BITCH!" He barked, effectively drawing a gasp from the crowd.

Elsa could not let this go on. She shoved away, her hand slipping from his surprised grasp. With both of her shaking pale hands pointed at him, she felt the frenzy in her fingers vibrating her veins. She wanted to confront him, but she also wanted to protect her people. From both harm and from her deceit.

He gave her no choice however. She watched as he lifted his fingers and whistled. It's piercing siren echoed off the marble columns. Elsa saw out of the corner of her eyes as the palace guards who were stationed about the room all come tumbling down. Men in servant's clothes holding small, blunt, but think wooden clubs. They were not her men.

The guests began to panic and some sought to flee but found the door blocked more of Brand's henchmen. Elsa's eyes shot about the room looking for Anna.

And she found her in the arms of that vile man from the market. How had she not seen him enter? The pig was holding her sister tight, Anna kicking and spitting words Elsa hadn't known she knew. Kristoff lay at their feet, a knot on his forehead proving he'd been a target of one of their clubs.

But no one looked dead, just unconscious. All of this was processed in seconds. Her eyes finally falling on the source of her trouble. Captain Brand. Eight prince of the Southern Isles.

"Tell me then. Did you kill Hans? Or just throw him in a dungeon, watching him rot?" He roared, his rage shaking his body. The reaction was so strange to Elsa. She had thought he'd be angry about losing a bounty. About dishonoring his family's name. But this fury? It was different.

"Why do you want him?" She asked without thinking. Her hands lowered as her mind thought through what he said and how he reacted. He saw his chance and took it. He lunged, faster than she could have imagined a large man to move. His iron grip held her small hands above her head and started squeezing them. She could feel the pain travel down to her chest. But still she fought; she summoned the storm, snow blazing around the two. She felt the stinging flakes like razors as she tried harder, fought against the agony of his crushing fingers. But the more ice she made, the harder his grip became. She was crying out now, no longer able to hold it back. So it was now, before he could finally and fully snap the bones, she screamed out.

"I love him!"

The blizzard stopped it's violent tirade, as the snow danced along the floor following invisible winds.

* * *

Duhn duhn dunnnnnn

Review it. What do you think of our Brand? And of Hans jealousy? What do you think is going to happen!?

-MoonandWinter


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry if these last few chapters have been plot heavy. I'm just trying to finish with the same idea I had in the beginning. Normally I like to throw in some love scenes but I couldn't fit it in. Remember, this is still my first ever story.

* * *

Two things registered at once. Firstly she still encased in giant hands though the grip had loosened. The second was knowledge that Hans stood directly behind her attacker, a sword poised but unmoving.

The room was so quiet it may have been a dream. Not even the terrified guests dared utter a sound. So when Hans spoke with certain clarity, the very walls seemed to shake with the force of it.

"Hands. Off. My. Wife."

Silence broken only by muted gasps from around the room.

The iron hold that seized her small hands let go, allowing her a moment to rub them together assuring her they were not broken.

But she wasted no other time. Elsa called forth her giant, right there in her grand ballroom. The ice beast rose tall and looked wildly about already sensing danger, spikes of sharpened frozen daggers an intimidating sight. She watched as the scattered crew's eyes went wide with fear, as a few even crossed themselves. But they were not her objective. The scum with his arms around Anna was her current target as Hans had clearly stunned Brand into an unmoving, open-mouthed fool.

The tanned man with the rotten teeth raised both hands and backed away as her Giant lumbered towards him. Anna turned with all the grace of a princess and proceeded to kick the man square between the legs. With the rumbling laughter of Giant, she knelt next to Kristoff as he began to stir, groaning. Elsa began shouting orders, as one by one, the Captains men lowered and dropped their weapons. Giant herded them into the corner and sat, like a dog would, insuring the men would not move. And they wouldn't by they look of pure terror on their faces.

Hans watched and waited, sword ready to drive into his brother if he so much as sighed. The rage he felt when he saw Elsa crying out, her hands being crushed by this vile bull of a man, was tangible. He tasted the fury on his tongue, bitter and hot.

But now the people were safely out, having been escorted by Anna to the main hall. With a hard nod to Elsa, the young princess closed the door. It was a sign of trust in them both. Elsa turned to brothers, hands raised with fire in her eyes. She looked primal. A single eyebrow raised as she studied the Pirate.

"Captain Brand, may I introduce the King of Arendelle? My husband, Hans." She smiled viciously with victory in her eyes.

"Wha-" Hans heard the gasp. Watched as his brothers shoulders fell from their defensive position. His head of black hair spinning to catch sight of Hans.

"You can't take him. He'll never have to suffer at the hands of his brothers again." She spat, the room becoming cold again. Frost began to cover the windows and Hans saw her losing control. He had to calm her, knowing she truly didn't want to hurt anyone. But it was the very man who spoke first.

"I was never going to let them have him." The breathy confession rang in Hans's ears. This was getting more and more confusing.

Elsa noticed too, her hands lowered slightly, but only just. She glanced to Hans, her eyes mirroring his.

"Explain." She snapped.

"Of course. Once my baby brother lowers that weapon." Brand grumbled. His head jerked to the side indicating the presence of steel.

Hans tossed the steel blade aside. He wanted many things in that moment but settled for one.

He moved swiftly to stand in front of the man who had hurt his wife. Without much thought and faster than one could see, Hans drew back his arm and soundly smashed his brother's nose. The older man stumbled back but did not fall, his hand coming up to pinch his bloodied face. Even now, Hans saw no anger in his eyes, though he himself was fuming. He felt Elsa's hand at his shoulder and stepped back. He would let his brother explain, then maybe he'd get a few more in. He turned to look at his wife, her eyes full of worry and anger. He wanted to kiss her, to have her tell him she's not hurt, or that she wants him to make Brand regret touching her.

But he could not.

His brother looked back and forth, his brows pinched and a frown gracing his rugged face. His fine clothes could not hide the pure maleness of the wearer as he raised his large hand and ran it down his face, groaning in confusion.

"What did you mean?" Elsa demanded, though her voice held no venom.

The large man chuckled, his eyes starting to smile as he processed what he was seeing. Hans however still itched to knock him out. His knuckles felt bruised but ached for just one more. Not yet, he reminded himself.

"Nearly two months ago I sailed to the Isles. I had the express plan of commandeering the ship that held the prisoner." He looked pointedly to Hans, identical eyes stared back. "Imagine my shock when I found the person I had come to save from my ruthless brothers had vanished." The man was downright too cheery. His smile was large, perfectly even teeth shining white among the red and black. A strange sight among seafaring men.

Elsa couldn't help but think he was handsome, in a primitive sort of way. But his words had hit her hard. He had been trying to save Hans? Had she misjudged him?

"But why?" She wondered aloud, not realizing it until Brand took a step closer. She flung her hands up, sparks of ice reminding him he held no power here. She didn't like the idea of hurting him, but she would if she had to if it meant protecting her lover.

The large man sighed, his mirth gone. Both hands came up and rubbed his now weary face. Finally he looked at his brother, eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I left after mother died. I became a cabin boy on uncle's ship. I knew my brothers would not have noticed my absence." He looked to Elsa, his large calloused hands palms up. He was pleading and the very look of him pulled at her heart.

"I wanted to come back for you before they tainted your mind, turned you into one of them. But Hans, I never thought they'd be cruel. I didn't know what they did to you until I received a letter from Abigail." He paused. Elsa watched as the Captains face was tormented and angry. She knew then that he had come to free his brother; that he risked death to go against his own kin to save one.

"Abigail was my childhood nurse. She died years ago." Hans accused. His voice still cold, rage clearly battling pain. Elsa wanted to take it away, to make him see the truth. She moved to stand between them, if only slightly, but Hans held her back.

"Yes, and I hadn't been to port in nearly a decade. I stayed away after father's death. I sailed with many questionable ships. I didn't want to bring you into that world. It wasn't until I had my own that I sailed back to the Southern Isles. I got the missive years after it was written. You were already here in Arendelle." Elsa watched as several emotions crossed both brothers faces. How much they looked alike stunned her. She lowered her hands hoping to quell the animosity, but her heart began to ache from it all.

"But why?" Was all Hans could choke out, his face becoming more and more childlike. She grasped his hand, just the one, in hopes of comforting him. He looked at her, his green eyes still not seeing the truth of his brothers words.

"You are my brother. I didn't want to see you dead. I knew that is what you would find in the Isles. And then I came here and found your bloody clothes in that ice palace hidden in the hills. I thought that the Queen had tried to kill you." Brand barked, clearly frustrated with Hans's stubbornness.

Hans, however, was fighting the urge to flee, to run from this confusing mess and find the reason and rightness he had known for the last three weeks. A soft hand squeezed his, grounding him. He never thought he'd have a brother who cared. Especially not one who he had never met.

Elsa chuckled softly, surprising both men.

"Oh, I tried to. Shot an arrow of ice though his chest." She smiled ruefully at him, her crystal blue eyes glowed with her own wounded soul. He hoped she'd forgive herself one day.

"After I tried to kill you." Hans corrected. He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She felt him giving in, his green eyes no longer on fire with fury.

The Captain stared, eyes wrinkling at the edges, but still held a bit of confusion. He began to shift his feet, looking as impossible as it sounds, like a young boy, scolded by his nurse-maid.

Elsa turned to Brand, her heart lighter than it had been all week. It was high time they cleaned up this mess. Too many misunderstandings and a few secrets shared.

"It's a long story." She started. Her pale cold hand still wrapped around Hans's warm one. "Just know that we are wed and there's not a force that can separate us." Even though she was positive of the Captains intentions, she still felt the fear of losing Hans so soon after finding his true heart.

"I don't doubt that." Brand smiled abashedly, his hand raised to rub the back of his neck. "I suppose I owe you an apology." He was trying to be charming, but the effect was somewhat lost by the blood that was beginning to dry around his nose.

"I think you owe her a bit more than that." Hans shouted. Elsa could see the battle on his face. He wanted to believe his brother, but he feared rejection. He didn't want to hope. She couldn't stop him as he began to move.

His steps echoed off the tall walls as he strode on long legs. Hans stood before this stranger who shared his blood. The man who would have saved him from his own family. He saw his eyes, the same color as his, the chin and nose identical. He held firm, although his stomach had begun to knot again.

"You would risk the wrath of our Brothers? You would commit treason?" Hans's voice was like stone, his face neutral. Cold even.

"It wouldn't be the first time. On either account" The other man smiled, white gleaming teeth showing through a trimmed black beard. He did indeed look like a pirate.

"I don't even know you." Hans mumbled, his defenses falling to pieces. He would have run away too. He would have become a pirate, or a cabin boy, or do anything other than living in the hell he had. Brand was lucky to have gotten away.

"I'd like for that to change." Rumbled the older brother, his voice raw with an unexperienced emotion. Hans wasn't sure of many things, but he knew that this one brother was different than the rest. His face held the same looks, but he was no more one of them than Hans was.

"What now." Hans questioned softly though he was sure everyone who remained had heard.

Elsa watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She knew the feeling of long lost family. She had firsthand knowledge. Although she never expected it to come from this swashbuckling privateer, Elsa wanted them to experience the joy she had felt. So she up her mind. It was simple, really.

She marched to the grand doors and threw them open. Her arms held wide as she tried to quiet the crowd that was beginning to form. There were many people gathered and she feared they would not understand. But she will try.

* * *

Ok. ok. I now. some of you were hoping for an Evil Brand, but I really couldn't do it! I had a dream about this, about one pirate brother who wasn't like the rest. He was the reason for this whole story (mostly.. sort of... I mean Helsa is my otp so)!

Now we just have to wait and see how Elsa is going to handle the people and how they will react to her news.

Find me on tumblr BTW. throw me some asks and junk. XD

-MoonandWinter


	26. Chapter 26

The roar of voices clamored in confusion and frustration. It was deafening. Elsa tried to quiet the crowd, but there were simply too many, and most of them were seeing Hans for the first time since his attempted overthrow that summer. None too happy to see him stand next to Elsa, his hand set gently against her lower back.

She watched their faces change from concern to confusion to anger. Those who were guests looked about, questioning their neighbors. It was utter chaos.

She wanted to flee, to take his hand and run for their hidden home. These people would never accept them. It was too much to ask. She could feel the bitter chill descend as her heart began to drop. Tears pooled in her eyes though she refused to let them drop. Show no weakness here, she snapped at herself.

A soft and gentle arm looped though hers. She glanced to her left and was surprised to see Anna there. The younger princess looked back to the crowd, her features defiant. Elsa gave her a weak smile as she turned to Hans. He, however, was looking to his right. Where Kristoff stood with his hand on the new Kings shoulder. The foursome braced themselves before the masses, their message clear. They gave her confidence. They gave her strength.

She noticed Geoff was surrounded by castle guards. She hoped these men were aware of the situation, but then again, it didn't matter as everyone will know the truth tonight. The man she thought of as family began to shuffle about, weaving his way through the crowd. He was careful and spry as he finally stood before them.

He winked at her with cheeky eyes and she smiled brightly in return. He then bowed deeply, a sign of respect to all four of the royal court. His aged body stood stiffly as he turned around facing the still seething crowd. They were as surprised as she when his voice rang out, loud and clear.

"QUIET." He commanded. His call echoed off the tall vaulted ceilings and rang down with all the authority of God himself.

And a hush fell as all sensed the severity of the demand. He looked over his shoulder to Elsa, a smile playing about his thin lips. "All yours, my Lady."

Elsa was frozen now, so many eyes upon her. She felt them staring, judging her. Could she do this? Her hands started to shake as she held them together in front of her.

But it might be freeing; to tell her story. To give them the truth. She knew that either way, she would have Hans. She only hoped that if they didn't accept her and Hans as their sovereigns, that they would at least accept Anna and Kristoff. It was with this resolve in mind, that she started what she hoped would be a compelling plea.

"I know you have many questions. Please, just bear with me. Let me begin by saying that the Kingdom of Arendelle had granted me a second chance. Know that I had done the same. Hans had made some mistakes, but I forgave him." She looked to him then, his vibrant green eyes glowing with pride. "I fell in love." She revealed, her voice cracked slightly with emotion.

There was a murmur among the people, many who clearly found this hard to believe.

"It's a long and strange story; one I'm sure will make no sense at all. But if you trust me to be your Queen, trust that I'd never have married him had I not been sure of his heart." She stated. Elsa watched as some nodded, and others frowned. She sighed gently, looking to Anna. Her sister was smiling though, her cherry disposition not affected by Elsa's situation. She must know something Elsa did not.

"I understand that I will not earn you trust now or overnight. But I will spend every day of my trying to be worthy of her heart. If there is one thing I wish for you to see, it is the love I have for her. Something I never thought I'd have." Hans declared. His baritone solid and loud. He was exposing his true self. Venerable and yet strong willed.

One person called from the crowd and Elsa recognized him as one of her council men. The one with the mustache much too large for his face. "And how do we know he's not tricking you like he'd done with Princess Anna?" he screeched, clearly not willing to forgive so easily. Elsa could very well understand that.

A low murmur of agreement hummed through the room. Elsa could sense the tide turning against Hans. So she pulled out the only card she had left. Her dignity.

"Do you think I would allow it?" She called above the buzz of gossip. The din stopped immediately. So she forged on. "Do you think that I had not thought of that very thing?" Still silence as no one met her eyes.

"I nearly killed him three weeks ago. I could have let him die, and yet I did not. It was because I saw something in him. I saw his façade shatter. He is not the man he was when he came to Arendelle. He married me under the pretense of me giving the crown to Anna. I fell in love with him even after everything." She was fairly shouting by now. It was her fears, her anger that propelled her forward. She paced before the crowd, silver frozen flakes, wisping just above their heads. Her heart was beating loudly and she ached to scream. She should just leave now. Take Hans away from these shunning eyes.

But as she looked around, she witnessed reserved acceptance and understanding. Not everyone will be ok with this but some were comprehending and it was a start. The snow began to float softly by, up and out the windows, disappearing in the night.

"I vouch for him." Called Anna, her arm now through Hans'. Kristoff nodded in agreement. The silent type, as always.

"And I." Announced Geoff, as he stepped forward. He bowed deeply to Hans, and lowered his voice to say a humble, _You Highness_. It was for the people's sake, rather than his. But still the gesture was not lost. Elsa felt her chest swell with pride and love. Could this work?

"Us too, if we can have a say." Chipped in Lukas, his arm around Jakobs shoulder. The men managed through the crowd to bow before Hans. She smiled softly as she watched the change begin to take place. The sight was enough to make the tears fall, but before she could celebrate, the same walrus looking man shouted again.

"And what of that man!" He pointed behind them. Ah yes, Elsa had almost forgotten about Brand. The tall pirate was striding towards them with a shit-eating grin upon his face. He sauntered really, in a way that made many women there blush prettily.

"I came to save my brother but clearly, he need not saving." He called back to the council man. Brand laughed heartily as the gathering gasped. He knew the affect he had on everyone. The man was indeed dangerous.

But here he dropped to one knee and bowed deeply. He grasped Elsa's hand and with his head still lowered his spoke loudly but kindly.

"Your Gracious Majesty, I beg your forgiveness for my behavior and that of my men. I will swear my ligancy to Arendelle for all my years if I could only have your mercy." Though she could have sworn she heard a smile in his voice, she found it rather touching; this display of gentlemanly expression.

She looked to her husband and smiled at the small frown that creased his face. He did not like Brand holding her hand in any manner and for some unknown reason, the very idea made a bit giddy.

"You will be pardoned so long as you keep you activities on the sea legal." She stressed this last word. She would love to have Brand apart of her merchants fleet and even more so close to Hans. They needed to reconnect as long lost brothers ought to.

"Damn." He whispered, so only she and Hans could hear. Before she could make a fool of herself by laughing, the raven haired man carried on as if nothing was said. "Of course, My Lady. I will sever you and the King." He then bowed to Hans, who was fighting a smile. The stubborn man.

"Ladies and Gentleman, guests of Arendelle's merchants' festival, may I present to you, the King and Queen of Arendelle!" Geoff called, his voice once again echoing off the walls. This time his announcement was met with applause and some cheers. Although there were some who looked fairly confounded and disgruntled, Elsa could tell that they had won. She and Hans were free to be together.

The ball had started again, once Brands men had been cast upon his ship. The Captain had decided it was a wise idea to try and charm the women of Arendelle into forgiveness. It seemed to be working as Elsa watched the swarm of ladies surrounding him as he regaled stories adventures on the sea. Most she was sure were slightly exaggerated.

Hans had never felt freer. He had a woman who loved him enough to stand the wrath of her people, and a brother who had risked his life for him. It was everything he thought impossible. And now, he was dancing around the grand ballroom with his snow Queen in his arms. His heart grew as she laughed, her eyes bright with stunning joy. She never danced with anyone before. He knew that, and it made this moment so much more incredible. They were toasted by many and begged for the story, which was told with awkward censorship. Anna and Kristoff were inseparable, as all newlyweds were, and it made Hans happy to see she had found love. Even if it was with the mountain man. Especially with the mountain man. He hoped that he and Kristoff could become friends one day. After all, they shared a very strange story with their women.

The guests celebrated long into the night, by then almost all of Arendelle had heard the news of the Queen and her King. There were many who thought it was rubbish, but still some thought it romantic.

Hans never took his eyes off of her as she spun about, her hair falling loose of her braid. She was wild and free and powerful. The combination was heady to him. And now, as the moon began to fall and the morning hours were not far off, Hans wanted nothing more than to take his wife and find their bed, if only to hold her, have her all to himself.

So he did what any King had right to do. He lifted her up, one arm under her leg, the other behind her shoulders. She squeaked but did not fight, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked relieved, though that could just be his hopefulness. He kissed her softly, there in front of hundreds of eyes. He felt her melt in his arms and it nearly killed him.

"We've got to retire." He finally whispered in her ear. The sounds of giggling following them as he strode to the great double doors.

"And what are you going to do once we retire." She teased her voice low and husky.

"Simple, love." He growled as he nipped her ear. "I'm going to melt with you."

* * *

Ok, so just so you know, the next chapter is a tiny prologue. I was going to have the story end here, but I just couldnt get this out of my mind. No biggs if you stop here. But you know. Feels

-MoonandWinter

P.s I'd love if you reviewed the whole story. What did you think?


	27. Chapter 27

In the late afternoon hours in Arendelle, a pale, white haired beauty rose from a sated sleep. Her body ached and feet were sore, but she felt a joy flutter in her heart.

Silently and softly, so as not to wake her bedmate, she slinked out of the counterpane. The noise that roused her came from her large, ornately painted doors. Doors that had remained closed for so long. But no more.

She knew it was the morning after her big revelation and that many people will be coming by to see the new King, but she still wished for more time. She laughed slightly. She'll have all the time in the world now.

First things first.

"Door." She mumbled, voice still deep with sleep.

She waded over, throwing her long thick robe over her bare flesh. She opened the door just a pinch to see a single cart of silver covered trays. Breakfast.

"Food!" she chirped happily.

Oh and was she hungry. She hurriedly wheeled the cart in and tore off one of the offending lids. A beauty display of cooked eggs and meats greeted her.

But no sooner than the aroma hit her nose, than her stomach decided to heave. She rushed to the bathroom, hands covering her mouth.

Hans heard Elsa expelling her food and knew immediately. He saw the food, heard her again. He laughed loudly as he jumped from the bed, quickly covering the steaming meal.

"I'm going to murder you for sure this time, Hans." She howled. And yet he still couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"You'd murder the father of your child?" He called from opposite of the bathroom door.

"Oh." She exclaimed. He heard the sound of water running and of her spitting, perhaps rinsing her mouth.

"Oh?" He said, sounding a bit disappointed. He had loved the idea of children but did she not want any?

But he had no time to think as the door was flung open to reveal Elsa, hair a mess, cheeks pink, and a strange smile upon her face. He would have spoken had it not been for her tackling him, pushing him to the bed and climbing on top. She threw off her robe and gently, with long graceful fingers, ran them across her still smooth stomach.

"A baby?" She whispered, not realizing what this view did to him. It was torture. It was heaven.

"I believe so." Hans whispered, his own hand placed flat against her lower belly. It would be some time before he could feel their child move. Still, he loved it there. Loved the thing that was only still a belief.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my first fic and I hope you enjoyed the Helsa feels.

I do hate endings. So let me just say that if you want to expand on this, feel free to! I'd be honored.

Love always

-MoonandWinter


	28. Chapter 29

Bitter Tides is now posted.

Will you join the adventure?

The dark man lumbered through the hallow corridors of his home, his bulk swaying with alcohol induced clumsiness. The cavernous room that was once alive with people, servants bustling about, now echoed with his heavy steps. The walls were empty, dusty rectangles marked the places where expensive and old paintings hung. It was all gone. His fortune, his credibility. No one wanted to do any sort of business with him or his family. He was lucky he even had his lordship.

Luck. Such a shit word. There was nothing fortunate about this. No silver lining. Only the barren reminder of what that bitch sorceress had done.

He stumbled past the room he had avoided for these many months. Behind the doors lay the bed in which his father died. And with his last breath, he made his son swear to bring back their honor. To kill the witch.

After months of planning, of waiting in the wasting gut of their once magnificent palace, the son of Weasleton finally had everything he needed.


End file.
